Esper x Hunter
by MaelstromUchiha
Summary: Accelerator and Misaka Mikoto wake up in a forest, after their fight. The strike up an alliance and make their way through the woods until they find a small village. From there on they wander to the next big city, but they soon learn that they are in a different world and to get by they need money. But how to get it and explore the world at the same time? Easy, become a Hunter!
1. Prologue 01

Accelerator didn't know what happened, he had fought against the third ranked level 5 just a moment ago, before everything went black and he found himself laying in a patch of grass. His opponent besides him, unconscious and helpless. He supposed a calculation of his screwed up as she summoned lightning down on him, in hopes that he wouldn't be able to block it. He supposed she was quite capable for a level five, but not at his level. He looked around and noticed the forest around them, wildlife going about in its everyday life.

He was a knowledgeable person, a genius, but still he knew almost nothing of survival, since everything was provided to him in academy city in a super market. Well, he could mostly just survive on minimum food and drinks. He noticed the air was fresher than academy city and different smells assaulted his nose, though he could just block them, they were a pleasant change, though the sun rays which would normally be blocked were a little different here. Far more intense and harmful then the ones in academy city.

He stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes, not really sure what to do, if someone would come searching for them or if they could only rely on themselves … or if they would go separate ways, which would be, he decided, dumb. He looked intently around, searching for a sign of humans in the area, which he found none. "Tch" he scowled, it would have been too easy, they could easily get help and be on their way to academy city, but no.

"Oy, shitty third rate" he called out to the unconscious electromaster, which stirred slightly from the loud sound. It seemed as if she had taken quite a bit of damage, that his ability had reduced to nothing but a little bit dirty clothes than normal. She groaned as she opened her eyes, staring at the blue sky. He body ached all over and she was pretty sure she had injured a few muscles too much to move properly for the next few days.

"Finally awake, huh?" sneered a familiar voice that she definitely didn't want to hear. She turned her head to stare at the strongest esper, though she noticed him, she looked confused towards the forest. She had somehow expected to see a few containers or so destroyed from their fight, but no, there was a forest. "Whats g-g-going on?" she asked, her throat horse and dry. Accelerator grimaced at her tone, which somehow seemed so painful.

"I don't have a fucking clue, woke up in this place and since then have passed at maximum twenty minutes" he answered, his voice a little frustrated, as he couldn't comprehend how it happened, though he had an idea what happened after their attacks crashed. Hell it could be one or two things and one was more likely and the other well, basically impossible.

"Just shut up, okay? Your voice is painful to hear" he complained. The girl would have looked angry and tried to fry him, she would have done that regardless after what he did, though she was far too tired, and it was painful to speak. So she settled just with being annoyed at him. "Look, we don't know where we are … and I hate to do this, but I think it would be best if we stuck together as temporary allies or so until we get back and can settle things, OK?" His tone didn't leave her a choice or so it seemed, but if she didn't want too she could easily defy him and he would need to use rather heavily force against her.

Not that she wanted to go against him at this moment, because he seemed rather unharmed and she ached all over. "W-Water" she croaked out and he looked annoyed at her. But yeah water would do her good he decided. "Wait here, I will be back" he said before walking in a random direction. She didn't know if she could trust him, hell he probably had abandoned her, but that wouldn't make sense.

Just a minute before he proposed an alliance, he wouldn't leave her, right? She wasn't sure about it, but she needed to trust him, after all even the slightest move burnt bad enough for her to want to cry out. So she waited and waited, after two hours he came back, a bowl in his hand. He stopped before her and looked her over for a moment. "Can you move?" he asked, and while she probably could if she forced herself to it, it would just add to her injuries and burn like crazy. So she shook her head a little left and right, which hurt.

He walked up besides her and crouched down, before setting the bowl on the side. He gripped her shoulders awkwardly and helped her sit up, in any other instance she would have blushed, but it hurt far too much and he was the enemy … well temporary ally. He held her up with one arm before picking up the bowl again and holding it to her lips, slightly tipping it down so that the water could flow in her mouth.

Misaka drank the water greedily, which tasted better than the one at home in her opinion, or was it the thirst that let her think so? She drank it all before she sighed in content, her throat already feeling better. "Thanks" she whispered out, and he nodded, clearly having heard it as he let her down again, though not so gently as not to hurt her. It seemed he really wasn't used to people around him, which she could totally understand. He didn't seem to be a pleasant person to be around.

He sat at her side, not saying anything and she lay there, not really sure as if to say something, to initiate conversion. The sun moved little by little, but neither talked until said sun was gone, disappeared behind the forest. "Tomorrow we get a move on, Ok? So rest as much as possible" he said, laying on his backside and facing the sky, which was a dark blue. "Yeah" she answered, not sure if she could move tomorrow without pain and worsening her injuries.

Neither of them continued to talk and silence fell again over them. Misaka slept until the early morning before she awoke due to thirst. There wasn't a water source anywhere nearby as far ash she knew. Though she sat up, still her body ached all over, but it became bearable enough. "Accelerator" she called out to him and he grunted, turning away. "Accelerator" she called out this time louder, he grunted again turning to her and opening his red eyes, staring at her.

"What?" he asked scowling at her and her ran a shudder down the back, but she didn't show it and replied "Could we get a move on to get water?" she requested, he sighed, clearly annoyed at her but he sat up and took the bowl in his hand. One hand he let rest on the ground, before closing his eyes, concentrating it seemed. After a minute he lifted his hand, water coming up with it, and held said hand over the bowl before letting the water drop in.

"Wow" she muttered, amazed what he could with his esper powers. She was sure he let himself be open to do that trick, because he needed to concentrate on diverting the water in the ground, changing for every atom in the water the gravity, lifting the water out of the ground and letting it drop in the bowl. He probably filtered everything out of the water besides the one oxygen and two hydrogen, so it was safe to drink without getting sick.

"Here" he handed her the bowl, which she took and gulped the water without second thought down, savoring the feeling. "Thanks" she muttered, thanking him yet again. He clicked his tongue and didn't say anything. They fell again in an awkward silence, both not knowing what to say to the other.

After an hour or so sitting around doing nothing the sun started slowly to rise and Accelerator stood up, facing away from her. "We should get a move on" he said, not a suggestion clearly. Misaka didn't say anything as she stood up herself, her body protesting and aching. They walked in a random direction, away from the spot, leaving the bowl behind.

Both of them were silent as they walked, never once saying anything and they made few short breaks to rest over the span of four hours, as Accelerator was in poor physical condition and she ached all over. Most of the time both just kept lookout to find a trace of humanity and after the sixth hour of walking they finally found something, a small dirt road.

They walked the path along, silently next to each other. They didn't know what to expect at the end of the road, it was clear they weren't in Japan anymore, probably somewhere near the equator. As the day turned into night neither had said anything to each other and they had only eaten a few berry's left and right, drunk only the water Accelerator filtered out of the ground while she stood watch over him.

They rested a few ways away from the dirt road, so that people wouldn't find them and attack them at night, which would be for Accelerator no problem, but for her it was different. They weren't sure what to expect if they found Humans somewhere and it put both slightly off.

Both awoke on their nightly rest a few times from sounds around them in the forest, but never came an animal near them thanks to Misaka´s electrical field. The sounds were unsettling to both of them, since they never heard animals like that … and seemed even otherworldly. Both slept until the sun started to rise, before they were awoken by a loud roar, a few miles away probably, but still loud.

"Shit! Whats going on in this fucking forest?" swore Accelerator loudly as he stood up after both he and Misaka had drunken something out of a new bowl he had made. Misaka didn't say anything but let her power dance across her body for a moment, having not tested if it was still there, besides the humming of power just under her skin. She was yesterday to weak to test, especially since they walked all day.

"Come on, lets get a move on and out of this forest" urged the girl, not really looking forward to run in such a creature they heard at night. Accelerator looked up to her before standing too and getting a move on. Again neither talked as they moved through the forest, following the dirt road they found the day before.

They walked again for hours, seeing the dirt road getting bigger and smaller roads breaking of to the left and right occasionally. They were sure to find a village soon if the road was an indicator and true enough around noon they walked in a small village, bustling with people. Though said people looked different, wearing old clothes made out of animal fur.

They stood out, hell everyone eyed them suspiciously but from what they heard they spoke too Japanese. Which was odd. A few people finally had the guts to ask them. "Hey you two tourists? What do you want in our village?" they asked. The group consisted out of men, four of them to be exact, buffer than most heavy weight lifters in academy city. "Tourists, huh?" muttered Accelerator under his breath, but let Misaka talk.

"Eh eh, you know funny story?" she begun and told them the events of waking up in the forest after a party in their home city. They weren't convinced, but at the same time the tourists, as they were now named, made no move of hostility. So they gave them something to eat for free and pointed them to the next major city, apparently a good 150 Miles east of the village.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, just a little teaser for the Story I will probably write. So I know it is OOC of both of them, but I just can't get them in character in the Sister Arc, because they would just fight. I had changed a little bit of the history to the point of their first fight in the Sister Arc, but you will see later what had happened in a flaschback. Though as info, Misaka knew who Accelerator was before she fought him.**

 **Besides that, to estimate power of the two in this universe ... well Accelerator wont be really challenged until later on in the story, where Misaka will have problems in her fights and get stronger gradually. They are around the level of ... na I think with their abilities and all, they can give a good fight to the characters of the phantom troupe, though in speed and power they are clearly at a disadvantage.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index or Hunter x Hunter, the characters from their respective shows and the story progress of Hunter x Hunter.**


	2. Prologue 02

It had been three days since they set out of the Village they first stumbled in and since then they had been on their way to the biggest city in the vicinity, still 150 miles away from said village. They had stumbled from village to village basically, now since they had a road finding one more often, but still always going in the right direction thanks to a certain electromaster. She was a like walking compass.

They had fast learned that where they were wasn't their world, because of various maps they found. All showed the world, but completely out of shape and a written language to the Japanese spoken language that neither could identify. So they did everything in their power to survive those three days, stealing in the villages and pickpocketing money.

There was tension between the two of them now, neither knew how they should continue. Should they go different ways or should they stick together and neither knew where they stood on the food chain, whereas before it was clearly defined and both stood pretty much at the top.

"Why did you kill the sisters?" she broke the silence as they were near the city they were headed towards. They had been on the road and conversation was at an all time low between them, besides discussing before each village what to do and ask the locals. She was tensed, the question was on her mind for all the time they had been in this world and on his answer it depended if she would stick with him.

"Power" he replied after a minute or two. There never was more underlying besides power, though people thought it was to not hurting other anymore, but that wasn't true. "Is that all?" she asked, her voice tight, not showing much emotions, but still conveying it that she wasn't happy with his answer.

"Pretty much, though in the beginning I was only told to fight them and beat em" he said and he could basically feel her emotions of rage and hate directed at him. Knew that she wasn't happy with his answers, but he continued on. "Then after the experiment started they told me to eliminate them, kill them"

"At first they killed themselves with weapons, everything getting reflected until they got hit and died and I had pretty much nothing to do with it, but soon after the first thousand or so they began to fight a little bit better, getting less injured and I needed to take a more hands on approach to eliminate them" he told her and he was surprised that she hadn't lashed out at him until now. Though now he could hear a few angry sparks dance across the air towards the most conductive thing in the area.

Iron sand began to lift in the air once again, just like in their fight before, dancing around her and his adrenaline began to pump. He wouldn't say it out loud, but she was strong, deserving of the title Level 5 and strongest Electromaster. The iron sand began to attack him, though was redirected again and again and after a few moments it fell down, his calculations finished and used on the magnetism of said Iron sand.

What he hadn't expected for her to do was send electricity at him with full power, which was redirected, away from him. Though as soon as he felt the heat he changed his calculation to keep it away too. Both level 5 stood opposite of each other, one attacking, the other just defending, though after a few minutes he finally looked through her plan as it became harder to breath. She burned with the heat the oxygen away, so that the only oxygen around him was in his area where nothing could harm him.

He jumped to the side, lightheaded and finally new oxygen could be inhaled. " _Damn, just a little bit longer and I would have fallen unconscious"_ he thought, still redirecting her lightning away from him. Though she hadn't called her strongest attack down yet, he knew she tried to tire him out. He kicked a pebble at her, sending it at bullet speed but iron sand shot up from the ground, intercepting it.

He shot more at her, still all were blocked flawlessly. It seemed she had her own ultimate defense too. Suddenly he sprung forward, towards her, vectors around him changed to make him faster, lighter and to keep friction to a minimum. He shot his hand out, his calculation working on how to suppress her electricity before it could leave her body. She dodged to her side, but letting iron spikes stand in his way, not moving.

He dispelled their magnetism as soon as he was in range, saving himself from being impaled by her attack, trap, whatever. Electricity stopped for a moment, before he heard the boom of a Railgun being fired, but just as before it was redirected to a few centimeters besides her head. The coin wasn't even ten meters behind her before it disappeared, melted from the friction. It seemed she had sent her Railgun faster then before, with more electricity behind it to give it more power over less distance.

He turned to her, stomping the ground and his calculation made the rest, destroying their battlefield so that she would have it harder to move around. Though he kicked a pebble again towards her, but this time no Iron sand shot up to protect her and she seemed to levitate in the air. He smirked, she seemed to take out all stops against him and showed that she was a capable level 5.

She used her electromagnetism to levitate in air and to move around. She shot froward at him, electricity blinding him, but being redirected in the ground before him. She had disappeared from his sight until he felt arms coil around him, holding him. It didn't hurt, before he felt lightheaded.

After a second everything went black and he asked himself how it could have happened. He awoke later, a little ways besides the road they had traveled with Misaka sitting there too, her knees drawn to her chest and eyes glazed over in thought. He didn't say anything and just looked at the night sky, thinking of how it could have been that she had bested him, the strongest of the Level 5´s.

He really didn't know how she did it, nobody had ever come so close to touching him since he was in the special institute, where his ability got stronger and stronger and since his fights with the sisters it got more precise. And she hadn't come close to touching him, she did touch him and even knocked him out.

"Oh you are awake" she called out, towards him and if he didn't know better he would say she sounded almost worried. He grunted as he sat up, eying her suspiciously. She was the first one to beat him, she knew how to get around his Vector control, around his defense and he felt even just a little bit intimidated by her. "Yeah" he said, to let her know he didn't ignore her.

Silence hung again over them, both keeping quiet and not knowing where they would begin. "So" she began, not really sure how she should ask him. "Do we stick together now or are we going to go separate ways?" she asked, not really sure if she wanted to be in his company for longer. There was always so much silence around them.

"Did it anger you so much? My answers" he clarified, after a second and she lowered her head to let her chin rest on her knees. "It did anger me, power isn't a reason, or at least not a good reason to kill 10000 Humans, even if they weren't normally born. You have so much power already, hell you could have beaten me if you hadn't been so passive during our fight and gone straight for the kill, instead of the knockout" she murmured, loud enough for him to hear.

"Probably, but you still beat me" he answered, hinting to her that he wanted to know how she did it. She smiled thinly, it was a fluke she was sure of it, but one worth betting on. "I shot you the whole time with lethal amount of electricity so I thought, an indirect attack could come through, like the hug that I gave you, as it normally isn't something that hurts others and with the skin to skin contact I could easily knock you out" she explained, a little bit put off. In theory it sounded better.

Though what she didn't expect was for Accelerator to laugh, hysterically. It seemed to go on for minutes, as he found it so funny. As he calmed down, he muttered. "The best, you were the first one to beat me, the first one of finding a way through my vectors. You are the best, the strongest Esper out there" he praised her, he had never felt so light, the burden of being the strongest a little lifted of off his shoulders.

Just a day ago he thought he was untouchable, unbeatable and now the third strongest Level 5 had beaten him, soundly. He hadn't even gotten a hit in on her. It felt good to have lost, though never would he admit that. He didn't catch her blush, as he praised her as the strongest and laid down again. "We keep sticking together? I wouldn't mind, your company is … pleasant" he said out loud as he laid down on the ground again.

Misaka felt herself blush lightly at his words again, though laid down too, staring in the night sky. In Academy city you couldn't see the stars as good, because the lights from the city were too bright. She didn't mind his company, though they were mostly silent with each other, but that could be attributed towards their shared history in the past. She drifted slowly off into dreamland as she closed her eyes, thinking off what to do next.

She awoke to being shaken lightly, opening her eyes to stare at Accelerator that crouched besides her. She sleepily rubbed her eyes, before sitting up and looking around. The sun stood a little over the horizon, meaning it was around 7 or 8 in the morning. "Morning" mumbled her companion, looking away. Her lips quirked upwards a little, before she answered "Morning and what do we do in this city? We will arrive today"

She asked him, as if he would lead her, as if he had the command. Though until now they were both on the same page, to find a major city and gather more intelligence. "We look for a library, whatever it is to get more information. Maybe we even find a way to get money, to make a living somehow but not to be chained down at one place" he said, it was for him the most logically thing they could do.

"Huh, the problem with the job is we know next to nothing on this world, politics everything. It would take months to get to a reasonable knowledge before we could take a job" she intercepted, though in the long time sense she didn't say anything against his suggestion. Only that it would take time to find a job. "True" he accepted her reasoning.

They both stood, making their way towards the city. It wasn't until noon before they reached the city, which was far different from all the villages they had seen. Far more futuristic, maybe in the same time as the outside world of academy city, a few years behind maybe. They both stuck together through crowds in the market district, searching a way to the more shadowy areas on the way, hoping to find a few thugs to get money from.

Neither talked much, once again. Besides a comment here and there about the city, which was far more then in the beginning of their travels. As they reached the darker part of the city, both of them felt eyes following their every move. Both didn't mutter anything, but clearly waited for whoever it is that shadowed them to come out and attack them.

Attack they did, as it were more people than expected who came out. Around twenty five, slowly came out of the street towards them, circling them. Though neither level 5 was really intimidated. Both of them knew the standard thug of their world, and these people held the same stance, came too in groups and had the same weapons. No different then in academy city.

Few stormed them, intending to swamp them from different sides, to not let them escape, but neither level five had a problem defending against these people. As soon as they were near enough to the electromaster they got shot with electricity, knocking them instantly out. Though against the Accelerator it was more painful, as they hit his vectors their arms, hands, muscles were torn apart.

A sadistic smirked formed on said teens lips as he suddenly jumped in the group of thugs, hitting them, reversing the blood flow, sending them flying. Needles to say it was a short battle, after five or so tried to run away and got shot with pebbles in the head, instantly killing them. The battle was over, blood coated the street, walls and lamp posts.

"Did you need to kill them?" a harsh voice brought him out of his own little world. He scowled before turning to said girl, who looked at least a bit intimidated, but still angry enough to stand her ground. It was a massacre, that he did without a second thought and even enjoyed. "No I didn't need to, but I like it, so what?" he replied after a second or two staring at her.

"Well you can't always kill the people that we want to get money from … or we will have soon the government or something like that after us. Which would contrast with our plans" she explained, though he could tell she was seething at him with rage again. If the conversation continued down this way far more it would result again in a fight and that would catch attention. "Yeah. I will keep in mind to not kill in the future" he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

He really wasn't used to bowing to someone else´s will. But he respected her enough and their plans to understand the logic, but somehow the power made him always want to take lives, it was always like that since he first tasted the power of doing so. He felt like a god, deciding the life of lesser life forms, if they continued to live or not. It gave him a thrill.

"Good, now" she let the magnetism do its work as coins began to float out of the pockets, or ripped through clothes before coming to a stop before her. "We really don't know how much we need … and when it is somewhat like our money then they have bills too" she said and looked at him pointedly. He raised an eyebrow, not really understanding.

"You killed them, you get the bills from them" she explained after a moment. She really wasn't interested in touching his victims, especially if they were showered with blood. The sight didn't bother her as much as it should and she didn't feel as disgusted as she should.

"Tch" was heard from him, but he didn't complain as he rummaged through the pockets of the man for any money he could find. Finally after twenty minute rummaging through the bodies of the dead or unconscious he was finished. He handed her the bills, neatly stacked and she had put the coins in her pockets.

"We should get going" Misaka said and the boy could only agree, before someone saw them, it would give the wrong impression. Both walked rather leisurely away, in the direction of the market district they passed earlier to find a restaurant to sit in and eat something and to find a hotel after and rest properly.

A restaurant they found was nothing grand or so, just a small little shop that didn't have many customers. They didn't talk and just bought something that looked like it was for them eatable and drinkable. A silence hung over them and neither wanted to break it, the tension between them had become far more intense again after the massacre before. After all this morning they were far more relaxed around each other, but it seemed they were for the time being back towards the start.

After exiting the restaurant quietly they found a hotel to stay and booked one room, there were two beds and one bathroom. They stayed there for the afternoon and night before setting in the morning out to gather information.

Quickly they found a library, which was no help as there was no other language know besides this written language. So that meant they could communicate only through words with anybody but the other Level 5. Both had after that asked around for a good job and both came up with the most suitable one. A Hunter, though to find a hunter exam and ace it was hard, as hunters were as close to apex predators in the world as one could get.

But both were confident that as soon as they found a hunter exam it would be a walk through the park to win it. After all they were the strongest and third strongest of Academy City and one of the strongest persons in the world. Basically the apex predator of their world.

Both set out at the next day to find a hunter exam and have fun while traveling, seeing the nature of this world and different kind of animals. They traveled from cities to cities on foot, never really staying much and just gathering information and learning a little of the written language here and there.

Days have gone by before they finally found real useful information on hunters. Apparently there were some in that bar down the street, causing a lot of ruckus as they were drunk, but non dared to stop them. "Should we do it?" asked the brunette, leaning against a wall around the corner. On the opposite wall stood a white haired boy, looking over to the bar, which was nothing special.

"Tch, we don't know what a hunter can do, so would you mind going in first? Maybe they have some attacks or whatever for which I don't have a vector" he explained, eying the bar and the things that were broken, he could make out from his position a few chairs, windows and tables. "Yeah yeah, but if it gets too much you will step in … though I doubt that would be needed" the brunette pushed herself of the wall, slipping both her hand in the skirt which she wore and nonchalantly walking towards the bar.

The white haired boy followed her, but stopped as she walked in, kicking the door open and he leaned against the buildings wall, ignoring the sounds on the inside. The insides were silenced for a moment as the door was kicked open and a little girl walked in, hands in her pockets. Then the brawl continued, twenty persons lay unconscious on the ground while only four fought each other.

"So, you guys are the hunters that made such a ruckus, huh?" asked the brunette, looking the four men over. They were nothing special, but alone being in their presence gave her the chills, as if she had just challenged the Accelerator as a Level 0. "Magnificent" she thought and while she felt uneasy she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

One of the men turned towards her, after having thrown his opponent through the room in a few tables and chairs. "What do you want kid? This isn't a place for a little girl" he said, dodging the attack of the person he had thrown away just a few moments earlier and using the mans momentum against him to send him flying in the wall. "Oh, well you know. I thought a hunter could help me, after all I want to become one too in the future" she exclaimed cheerfully.

Outside the white haired boy facepalmed, really why must his partner try to be this innocent in such a situation and not just knock them down. If she weren't such a strong person he would never walk around with her, she was far too manipulative for that with her mask of innocence, ojou-sama and angry little child. Well as far as he knew she didn't do it on purpose, which was what made it even harder to see through.

Inside, the man which had talked with the brunette girl had finished off his opponent, aka knocked him out. "So you want to be trained by a hunter?" he asked, his voice getting lower, ignoring the fight behind him and focusing on the girl in front off him. As far as he had seen she wasn't intimidated by the Nen that they gave off in their little quarrel and didn't flinch when he turned his attention to her, ready to scare her off.

That man was scary, that much was clear and strong too, so he could probably help. "Yeah" she replied cheerfully, jumping even a little and then bending forwards with her hands behind her back, smiling and looking innocent. "Tch, alright. We will see if you are worth training" he said, walking past her outside and she followed him, obediently. The hunter ignored the white haired boy that leaned against the building and walked away the brunette following him.

As he was turned away from them he didn't see their quiet exchange. He shot her an angry glare which was returned promptly by her, before he sent a pointed look at the hunter and she nodded. The boy sighed and closed his eyes before nodding and she sent him a little smile before walking to catch up with her "sensei".

They walked together until they found a quiet spot in a park, where no one was around at that time in the night. She supposed it was around eleven o clock. "So, hunter-san? How do we begin?" she questioned, obliviously excited. He noticed she had a small bounce in her step and a big grin on her face.

He looked her over, she was energetic, didn't flinch away from the Nen he had used earlier and seemed despite her easy going nature to keep a safe distance from him. Good, he decided, she wasn't too trusting, but still risked it by following him for her dreams. A good candidate. "Well, what do you know of hunters?" he asked, testing her.

"Shit" thought the girl, she didn't know that much of hunters, generally of this world, so if he asked such question she would have to take drastic measures, but she would play along for now. "Well I come from a small village way up North and came recently the bigger city's, searching for a way to make money" she began to explain.

"Well we don't know much of the world around us to be honest, so I asked around for a good paying job where I could travel and found out about hunters" she continued, her tone not anymore so lighthearted, as it would sell her act far better. "They seem like good people, hunting criminals, artifacts, or even knew ingredients for food and you could travel a lot and learn more about the world" she explained, her tone going a bit more lighthearted towards the end.

"Do you think you could pass a hunter exam? Its a hellish experience" he said after her explanation. It seemed more like she had in the short amount of time idolized hunters, created a happy perfect image in her head that could do no wrong. "Well, I am physically fit and have a few other tricks up my sleeve. But I think hunters have something more special about them than only just the determination and skills to pull through the exam" she answered him honestly, which was relatively important as up till now nothing was lied.

"Hm, you have that right little one" he acknowledged and sat down on the ground. "Would you like to have the skill, to open your pores in you body to that power?" she blinked owlishly at him, before grinning excitedly and running up to him, nodding. "Ok, calm down and sit down next to me and give me your hand" he instructed and the brunette did.

As soon as their hands touched the older man fell forward, out cold and the brunette smirked "Fucking idiot, as if I was this dumb and let you just ´activate´ a random power that I could have" she called out and gave him one kick before huffing and turning away. She didn't have to wait long before a white haired boy showed up, looking bored and not that surprised to see the hunter knocked out.

"So, found out anything useful that we can use before we interrogate him?" he asked, nodding towards the man. The brunette, didn't turn around and just shot him a look, before walking away, not really in the mood to talk with him. "Tch" was heard behind her before the boy walked up to the man and took him by the collar, held him over his shoulder and walked after the brunette. They walked like most times in silence.

It was clear that the brunette wasn't in the mood to talk at the moment and he was ok with that. They walked for an hour and a half before they stopped, outside of the city in a small patch of forest. He threw the man without prompting against a tree and iron sand shot up, binding him in place. "He was able to resist me knocking him out two times" she muttered, looking towards the man that was bound towards the tree.

He raised and eyebrow, but letting her continue. "It was an instant, but I needed to shut his body down three times before he was unconscious. Whatever the power was it seems his body was made more … enduring then normal humans" He looked the man over, there was nothing special. Looked like an average man, but he had felt intimidated by him as he walked out of the bar. Though he didn't show it, it wasn't easy to intimidate him, after all he fought as he was a little kid against the military of Academy city.

But it was more instinctual then anything else, in itself he didn't fear the man, was positive could knock him out with just a punch. "So … do you think he will wake up in the next few minutes or how long will he be knocked out?" a legitimate question, considering how much power she had and how much control. "Don't know, reading him is harder then other people, thanks to his power probably, but normally he would be out of it for at least 8 hours"

He could understand that, no wonder that she was angry as he came out in the open. What would they have done if her power hadn't worked on him, because his power would have made him immune to electricity? He didn't know, but could understand her, she was one of the stronger people and even she had needed three times as much as normal.

"So we wait" he answered, not letting anything show. He settled down by a nearby tree, keeping his eyes on the hunter for a twitch or whatever that signaled he had awoken. He glanced for a moment at the brunette, which settled down by a tree to his right, her expression carefully blank and arms crossed. She looked to be contemplating something so he didn't even try to begin a conversation.

They waited for roughly forty five minutes until the hunter came to be again, gaining conscious back. He groaned as he lifted his head, looking around. He spotted the brunette leaning against a tree and memories flooded his mind as he snarled at her. She had lured him in a trap! "You bitch" he roared as soon as he came over his shock, snarling at the brunette and trying to get up.

Though he fast learned that wasn't so easy as he was bound to the tree behind him, with what appeared to be iron. The brunette looked towards him lazily and stood up. "Seriously you shouldn't trust people so easily, just because you are a hunter and all doesn't make you invincible" lectured the girl, which made him even angrier. His blood boiled and the iron or whatever it was seemed to loosen for a moment before electricity sparked from the brunette.

A shock went through the hunter and the iron bound him tighter than before. That bitch, could use Nen! He focused his Nen in his eyes for Gyon, to look at her Nen only to see the faint aura of a normal person that hadn't awakened Nen. He narrowed his eyes and focused on breaking the restraints, but to no avail, they held tight.

"Normal iron cable would have long since loosened up by your power, hunter-san" began the brunette which had tricked him and took a few steps towards him. "But to your misfortune that isn't normal iron cable and I can always just make your restraints tighter, by taking away a little bit of iron" she explained with a grin.

"So .. now tell me what did you try to do to me, before I knocked you out. I hope you are honest or you will feel pretty bad afterward" she didn't look threatening. And so he wasn't intimidated by her and turned his head away in defiance. Coupled with the point that she had no Nen meant that she couldn't seriously harm him, even if she had a weird power. After all now that he knew about it he could use Nen to protect himself, even if he couldn't break these bindings.

"So the hard way it will be, huh?" a spark could be seen above her head for a moment before lightning traveled between her and the hunter, electrocuting him. He twitched here and there a little, but nothing else happened, he didn't scream and it seemed that he didn't get a burn from where the lightning hit him directly.

"heh, if that's everything you got then we should stop right here" taunted the hunter and her eyes narrowed. Though she didn't speak and just upped the strength of the lightning, and slowly but surely you could see him to get a burn where the lightning hit him, but nothing else happened. She stopped and smiled. "Well it seems you get hurt from only a few hundred thousand volts … easily able to kill a normal person. But my power far exceeds this little bit of electricity" she explained, lightly impressed by his endurance.

Though for a level 3 electromaster it wasn't much, and for her a level 5 it was like a walk in the park, she wouldn't even register if she was hit by so much electricity. "So … do you spill or do I need to roast you before you tell me?" The man looked a little hesitant but kept quiet and she sighed. A moment later electricity traveled again between the two of them, hitting the man and burning him up slowly but surely.

His skin changed slowly color over the body, getting a bit more red and again she stopped, she had stepped up the power just about a few ten thousand volts, but it seemed as soon as she stepped over the maximum he could take his resistance lowered drastically afterward. She looked him over, the signals from his brain to the rest of the body flowed and the heart was beating, so he would live through.

"Gah" exclaimed the man as he felt something touch him and as he turned his eyes to it, he saw that it was a pole of metal, poking him. It hurt like hell, even through his Nen powered body. "So, are you ready to talk or do I need to continue?" asked that devil that could control electricity, with a smirk on her face, as if she was enjoying herself. But despite himself he shook his head no, he didn't want to give in to her.

"I see" was whispered and she swung down hard with the pole of iron again and again until his red skin was scarlet from the burns and the pole striking him. Ten Minutes later he didn't even cry out anymore, just sobbing and enduring the pain. Then suddenly it stopped, the devil still smirking lifted a questioning eyebrow and he nodded before waiting a moment.

His throat was hoarse as he talked, he had cried too much, screamed to much in pain, but he still could talk well enough for her. "It was Nen, awakening it in you. Every human has special cells that produce aura, which we call Nen and normally you can't control them. But when opened up for a person one could control it, keeping the aura around ones body without it being lost" the girl nodded and it seemed like she wouldn't strike him again.

"There are different techniques with Nen and there exist four major principles of Nen. Ten is the first, keeping the aura from going out of your body uncontrolled. Zetsu is about suppressing the aura completely instead of keeping it from flowing away from the body. Ren is producing more aura around oneself willingly and keeping it with Ten around ones self" he explained to the girl and she nodded, a little bit lost in thought.

"So how can one open the cells in their body?" asked a different voice this time, not that of the devil in front of him. He looked frantically around fro the voice, but he didn't seem to find it and as he looked again at the girl, he saw that the stick was raised, ready to brought down on him if he didn't answer. "When another Nen user of pure intentions opens them and doesn't want to hurt you or through training, though most that open them like this are geniuses and are centered around their field of work"

"I see, so that means we need to find a hunter for Nen, that can open our cells without hurting us, huh?" spoke the devil to no one it seemed, or to the voice he had heard just a minute or two before. "Yeah, but clean up the trash will you?" came the voice again and the devil froze for a few seconds, before nodding. She asked him one last question, which he couldn't answer.

"Do you know what a Railgun is?"

* * *

 **AN: Ok so most important things first: Merry Christmas to you all and a good new year.**

 **Next up, I know she probably wouldn' be able to penetrate his defense like this ... but yeah, she is the only one that I would trust to come up with such a plan and well I did need to let Accelerator lose and I just didnt find another way that she could use, if you find one hit me up.**

 **After that, Mikoto changed as you can see, she had become more accustomed to death and even took at least one life. How? Well she couldnt really stop Accelerator from murdering people, because her tactic was a one time thing that he now would be able to counter, thus she saw a lot of death. Besides that they became closer, more like partners and maybe just maybe he did rub off on her.**

 **Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. It means at least my story isn't that bad as I had thought it would be.**

 **See you in the next chapter (maybe)... around January 24 or so.**


	3. Hunter Exam 01

It has been months since the day they found out about Nen. Since then they had wandered far in search for someone to open their cells, but found none. Though they found out that as soon they became hunters, Nen was needed and you were only on probation if you didn't have Nen. Most hunters they encountered said they would only open their Cells if they had a Hunter License and the other few wouldn't open their Cells.

So they found themselves going from bar to small restaurant to bar through the countries searching for clues about the next hunter exam, after a helpful tip of a hunter, they found out that in bars, or small restaurants of the bigger city's the hunter exams were held each year one time.

"Man, this is the fourth bar this month and we haven't found anything useful" complained a brunette, while resting her head not so gently on the table. She had changed a lot in the last few months on the road, gone were the clothes of Tokiwadai and instead she wore black pants and a green tank top. Her hair had grown a little and she looked far more trained.

"Yeah, and whose fault is it? In the last one we had a lead and you have gone and begun a fight" retorted a more calm white haired boy, resting his head on a palm. He too had changed, while he still wore white jeans, he now had a complete black shirt on and above it a jacket which was black and white. His hair had grown just a little bit longer, but he didn't seem stronger than before, sported no more muscle than in the beginning.

"Tch, yeah. It wasn't my fault, he called me a bitch" came the answer almost immediately. He rolled his eyes, they had the discussion many times over, it was one of the things to break the silence between them, which had grown more rare in the last few months. "Sure, but it isn't a reason to start a fight" countered the albino and she sighed, but kept her mouth shut.

While the brunette was in her thoughts he looked around the bar and noticed almost instantly a group of four walking in. "Welcome" called the chef of the restaurant to the four people. "Is the backroom open?" asked the oldest of the group. The other three looked around searching fro something it seemed. He narrowed his eyes, there was something fishy, since this was the fourth group that asked for the back room in the last two hours.

"What will you have?" asked the chef again and the other answered almost immediately. "The steak combo that opens your eyes to the light" yeah, that was a code, he knew it. "For three" added he as almost an afterthought and the white haired boy nudged the girl across from him under the table gently. "For three? How would you like them?" asked the chef and the girl too focused now on the people after the white haired boy nodded in that direction.

"Grilled over a low flame, until cooked" came the response and the chef bowed his head. "Got it. Let yourself in the backroom" he said and then the four of them walked through the doors in the backroom, later only the older male that had spoken for the three other came back. Nodding towards the chef he made his exit.

"You think that was it?" asked the brunette, a little muffled. They had often heard password sounding guys coming in. But still in all other restaurants, bars and so it was always wrong until now, this was probably the eighth bar where they heard such a code. Most of them were only codes for going in a gambling room, hidden in a bar or so.

"Nope, but what is one more destroyed restaurant?" whispered the white haired boy back. "Accelerator" she hissed quietly and he shrugged his shoulders. After all it was true. "Railgun, we have destroyed fifteen bars, because of fights or because of codes, so what is one more?" she rolled again her eyes but kept quiet, which he took as "go ahead".

"Hey chef?" he called out and he looked up to meet the red eyes of the albino. "Yeah, what can i do for you?" asked the chef and the albino smirked. "Show me that backroom of yours, please" though it did sound more like a demand than a plea. "Which backroom? We don't have one" tried the chef to persuade the albino, which didn't believe him obliviously. "Don't lie, I have seen you let other guests in the backroom … so will you show me or do I need to force my way in the room?" the smirk on the albinos face became far more sadistic and the chef shivered slightly, but held his ground.

"We don't have one, so please leave, you aren't welcome here anymore" Accelerator heard Railgun chuckle behind him and turned to her. "We are going, come on" he urged and stepped towards the backroom, which the chef still denied to have and tried to get them to go out. "Shut up" exclaimed the Railgun after a few minutes of the chef bothering them and zapped him, rendering him unconscious.

After a few more minutes searching they found the backroom and as they stepped in both realized it wasn't a room, but an elevator. "So, do your thing and hack the computer behind this thing" demanded Accelerator. This was the best clue they found up till now and he really didn't want to come too late for the exam. "Fuck you, do it yourself" replied the Railgun loudly and turned away with her hands crossed above her chest.

"Bitch, believe it or not, but if I could do it so easily I would, but its far too complicated to use it every time" explained the albino, while getting a bit louder than necessary. She rolled her eye, but didn't retort and held her finger against a button on the side of the elevator. The elevator wound up going down until it stopped at a floor.

The Railgun let the controlling system of the elevator explode and suddenly the whole elevator was blown up. Both of them jumped out of said elevator, groups of multiple people following them with their eyes. They turned away from the destroyed elevator and faced the group of people. They got stared at quiet a lot.

A green … thing? Alien? Whatever walked towards them, hesitantly holding out two plates with a number on it. Misaka snatched both and threw one towards accelerator, who caught his and looked at it with a frown. 407, seemed to be his number and as he looked at Misaka he saw that hers was tacked at her right shoulder.

He sighed and tacked his number too on the right shoulder before standing again besides her, looking over all the participants. He didn't get a chill from people, but two or three gave him an intimidated feeling, that he had gotten used to thanks to his many encounters with hunter. "Three" he stated, looking over the crowd once again. "Two" stated the Railgun to his left.

He narrowed his eyes but nodded, now that he scanned the room again he too could only detect two. "We should maybe do a little bit small talk" he said with a smirk and walked in the crowd. Misaka sighed, seriously, small talk and Accelerator? Pff, he just wanted to look at the competition, but despite that she followed him. She looked over the people which competed too and noticed most were more bulky, had large muscle and probably amazing strength.

"hey, you two are newbies, right?" asked a guy to their right. Both turned towards him and saw a pale kid, even paler than Accelerator which typed on a Laptop. "So what?" asked the albino, almost as if offended and scowled at the kid. Though the kid didn't seem intimidated in the least. "Nothing really, it just has come to my attention that both of you stood out a little" replied the kid and Misaka frowned.

"Really, then you can probably tell which ones were more often here, right?" the kid nodded, unimpressed and began to count down. "Number 16, Tonpa, the Rookie crusher, has taken the exam 35 times. Number 44, Hisoka the Magician, was favorite to become a hunter a year ago but failed due to attacking an examiner" Misaka looked for the people, to see if she could spot them.

She found Tonpa with the other people that had come in just before them, Hisoka she could spot somewhere in the crowd. "197 198 199 are the Amori brothers, Amori, Imori and Umori, the three of them are consequential good because of their teamwork" he paused for a moment to tip on his laptop. "191, Bodoro, a master martial artist, which is one of the best in the world"

"So you are good prepared huh, if you have this much information on the participants" smiled Misaka at him and he blushed lightly and began to type in his computer again. "Well, thanks to the data I have found I could predict where the exam was to be held and what we must do in the first test" explained the kid and Misaka acted impressed. "Wow, really? You must be super smart then, right?"

Accelerator rolled his eyes at the girls behavior, really she had changed her ojou-sama mask almost completely with a flirty one, where she played at the boys to get information. "Yeah and I can predict that the first test will be an endurance test, probably a forty kilometer run" explained the boy and Accelerator turned away, hoping that it won't be an endurance test. While the Railgun had trained a little, he didn't and running was not really up his forte.

He walked away, leaving Railgun to talk with that boy alone and looked around for note worthy people. It seemed like most of them were quiet … disappointing as he had hoped to find a lot more people to fight him and to crush. He noticed a boy with silver hair that walked around with a skateboard, if he had something like that the endurance test would be no problem, as long as they wouldn't need to run.

He spotted number 44 casually standing there and waiting and after a few minutes walking around Railgun caught up with him. "So, found someone interesting?" she asked and he shook his head, besides Hisoka he found none that was up to par. "Well that's too bad, but I found one that gave of the feeling, its the guy with so many needles in his body" she exclaimed and he looked around for that person, but found none.

Both stopped as they heard doors opening and turned towards the sound to see a man walking in. He wore a suit, had a mustache and black hair. All in all he looked weird to both of them. "Welcome to the Hunter exam, the entry time has now passed. A final caution, if you are short on luck or ability you could very well end up dead. Those who accept the risk please follow me. Otherwise please exit through the elevator behind you"

Everyone turned to the elevator, which was still pretty much destroyed and then towards the two that came in last. "Well it seems the elevator is destroyed so please wait here until you are picked up" he corrected himself. As no one moved to stand at the side he continued "Very well, all 406 participants will participate in Phase 1" then he turned 180 degree and began to walk away.

Everyone began to follow him slowly but after a minute or so they began to run and as Railgun glanced to her right she could see Accelerator already panting hard. If that continued like that she would have to carry him … or he would drop out. Which was what neither of them wanted. She scanned the people in front of her and then stopped moving, while Accelerator, lost in thought run ahead of her. As finally a boy with skateboard came she stopped him and let the others pass through.

"Hiya, could you lend me your skateboard? You can have it back again after the first phase" she asked and looked innocent. He stared at her perplexed and she stared back with big innocent brown eyes. "Sorry" he began but got cut off. "Please, I will even give you something in return" she exclaimed and bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her head. "Yeah and what?" he asked. She smiled and bowed down a little bit more and kissed his cheek for a full 5 seconds.

The boy showed nothing, but after half a minute began to blush furiously and gave her his skateboard before rushing off. "Cute" thought the Railgun and stared after him, before chuckling and running after the group, intending to catch up on Accelerator. Luckily it was a straight tunnel and so she couldn't get lost. After ten minutes she caught up with them and accelerator sat on the ground totally exhausted, while the group passed him by.

She stopped for him, holding out the skateboard to him, but as he didn't take it she laid it on the ground and began to help accelerator to sit on it. She lifted him somewhat up and sat him as good as possible on the board. "Oy Accelerator, you should get your ass moving or you will drop out" she said loudly and he glanced at her before taking a deep breath. "Railgun, shut your trap, thanks for the skateboard, but now I can handle myself" he gave himself with his arms a little bit momentum and the skateboard began to move after the group.

She smiled but ran ahead while he found the right vectors for the skateboard to drive and soon caught up with the group again. She overheard as people still murmured with each other and shook her head. Normally something like that would make their stamina worse. But still, just following someone with no goal would be pretty hard, especially considering they must travel at the leaders pace to not fall behind.

She glanced back a few times to see if accelerator caught up, but he didn't and it made her worry slightly. Though continued on, because she knew that only one of them needed to become hunter … but it would bruise his ego even more if she became one and he didn't. After ten minutes she was in front of the group, running besides the examiner of the first phase. Finally she heard a skateboard rolling up besides her and she glance towards him to throw him a nod, which he returned before continuing to skate besides her.

"60 Kilometers" said Accelerator nonchalantly as he drove the skateboard and smirked at the Railgun, which was now panting and sweating, though still running besides the examiner. She shot him a glare and looked ahead were the tunnel slowly became bigger, the ceiling getting a little higher. After fifteen more minutes they did run in a giant room where a long staircase was and she slowed down, letting the examiner run up the staircase.

Accelerator besides her drove the walls to the right of the staircase up, which weren't vertically down, but more round in a radius to the wall and staircase. She didn't really want to run up and gave herself a decent boost with a jump before floating up. She floated behind the examiner, who had probably noticed her but said nothing. After floating up the staircase for a few minutes, like fifteen she finally noticed the light above, which shined down on them, which was probably the end of the little run they did.

She sped up before the examiner, floating towards the exit and staring ahead. There was not much to see besides fog everywhere, but it was better than down there in the tunnel, where the air became slowly but surely harder to breath. A minute later Accelerator drove out, smirking at her and she rolled her eyes. "needed to use your power, huh? Aren't that fit are you, Railgun?" he mocked playfully.

"Yeah yeah, but the stairs would have become hard so I cheated a little … though you cant even run 10 minutes, huh?" she mocked back and he said nothing but still smirked as the examiner came through the door. Almost simultaneously came through the white haired boy and the black haired one that was in the group they had followed to get to the hunter exam.

The two of them began to argue who was first and the attention of the three others were on them for a moment, before Accelerator gave the skateboard back to the Railgun and she looked at him. Misaka winked at him and then walked towards the white haired kid. "Thanks again for the skateboard, boy" she smiled sweetly and gave him a kiss on the cheek again before giving him the skateboard back. The boy shut up, blushed furiously and looked down to the ground, embarrassed.

Accelerator scowled at the kid, feeling just a little bit jealous, because Railgun and he knew each other now for months and she still wouldn't really touch him, even though they were friends. But he didn't say anything and just stood back and watched as slowly but surely the other came rushing in. It took half and hour before the door closed and everyone that was there had passed the first half of the exam.

"It seems everyone has arrived and 37 participants have dropped out, if you will follow me through the second part of the first phase?" asked the examiner, turning away to go. "Don t follow him, he is a fraud!" shouted someone as the group began to move forward and everyone turned to the person who shouted. A battered man stepped out of the corner and came forward, he had a few wounds, many bruises and looked totally exhausted.

"He is a man faced ape!" continued the man and to show his proof he pulled out a man face ape from the corner, which looked identical to the examiner. "They had attacked me on the way to the exam and one of them has gone instead of me … they want to lure you into a trap" explained the man and Misaka narrowed her eyes. She could feel the examiners electrical signals, which were identical to a humans, just like this mans, but the man face ape had different ones.

"Tch" she turned away and waited for the examiner they followed until now to get moving. Accelerator which had seen her reaction smirked and decided to frighten the people a little bit. He walked up to the man and place soothingly a hand on his shoulder. "Don t worry, we will take care of you" he smiled and the man sighed in relief. Suddenly blood flew around and the ground was stained with the crimson liquid.

"Tch, as if. Hunters are strong … as if one would be overwhelmed by a few apes" exclaimed the Accelerator as he turned to walk away, but the ape that was with the man sprung up and tried to run away, but a pebble kicked with speed and accuracy shot through its head, killing it instantly. He turned around a sadistic smirk on his face as people watched him warily.

On the examiners jacket, shirt and jeans was now crimson liquid, just everywhere but not where Accelerator stood and on his person. He casually walked towards the examiner and smirked confidently. The Railgun huffed, but a light smile graced her lips. "well then shall we continue?" asked the examiner and no one wanted to give up so they all followed him, even if a few would have followed the other one.

The small mountain down was for accelerator no problem, but still running after the examiner still took its toll on him again after a few minutes. "Hey Railgun, carry me" he called out to her and she stopped with a sigh. He didn't like it, but besides flying what he really didn't want to do, everything else would be too suspicious. He climbed on her back and held himself with his arms around her neck while she held his thighs and began to move forward again at a higher pace so that she wouldn't lose sight of the examiner.

Accelerator had used his vector control to let gravity have no effect on him, so he was basically not there for the Railgun and she could run without problem. They soon had caught up with the examiner and let many people fall behind them, but he could tell it was a strain on her and could even feel the electricity powering her movements.

But she didn't complain and just kept running, though it seemed like she would soon give up and that would be it for both of them. After an hour the fog finally began to clear up and another ten minutes later they found themselves standing in front of a gate, a gate to a castle it seemed.

Again they rested as the other participants slowly came running in, some in oblivious exhaustion others still fit enough to run another marathon like this. Again half an hour until the examiner began to speak up. "This is where the second phase will be held, so I will take my leave, good luck" with that he walked away in the forest. After he was out of sight the gate slowly opened, making the ground rumble.

The participants slowly walked in, and there they saw two persons. One man easily big enough to look over the walls surrounding the mansion with short black and unruly hair, a yellow shirt and dark green pants. Before him on a couch sat a young woman with green hair styled up in 5 ponytails that had a pentagon shape, a see through brown shirt, a dark brown bra and blue hot pants.

"Wow that is a lot of skin to show" murmured Accelerator unfazed by it, but he had mostly seen just whores walking around in something like that. Railgun to his left nodded, and walked with the group closer to the two persons. "I'm Menchi the second phase examiner" she introduced herself with a smile. Then the big guy behind her began to speak up. "And I'm Buhara, the other examiner" and he too smiled.

Suddenly a loud sound was heard and everyone looked around for it, searching from where it could have come. Murmurs passed through the crowd of aspiring hunters and were calmed almost instantly by Menchi. "You must be hungry" she said to Buhara who grimaced and answered "I'm starving"

"There you have it, phase two will be … cooking" again murmurs passed through the crowd, but one participant became more vocal then the others. "This is a hunter exam and not a cooking show" he called out. "Well we are Gourmet hunters, so cooking is one of the things we do" and the Railgun could obliviously tell that Menchi was annoyed. "Gourmet Hunters … pff Hahahaha" laughed the one that had called out. Others followed in and snickered.

"So Gourmet Hunter, what are we supposed to do?" asked the one who had laughed mockingly and she wanted to facepalm, if he pissed the examiner, Menchi and Buhara off even more, no one would pass. "The required ingredient is pork" called out the giant of an examiner and the people murmured again. "Pig Meat?" asked one aloud. "Yeah, you are allowed to take only meat of Biska Forest Pigs" he explained.

"You must use the cooking utensils here to prepare the pork" he continued on and Menchi cut in. "But we will evaluate more than just the taste, as there is more to cooking as just that" and the participants that had mocked them just before cut her off "We get it, we get it" he said condescending. "Ok, the exam start, now!" called out Buhara as he slapped his stomach, a gong resounding of it.

The crowd stormed out and Misaka rested up, lying on the ground. "Huh, that was a little too much for you?" asked Accelerator slightly worried. She had basically pulled him through this exam and he would repay the debt. "Rest up, we are a team now .. I get the meat in the time you rest" he casually walked out in the forest, not glancing back at her or he would have seen her smile at his retreating back.

Finding the pigs was harder said then done as he strolled through the woods, occasionally seeing another participant. He stopped as the ground rumbled slightly, as if a horde of beast were running somewhere in the area. He walked in the direction, knowing that they couldn't touch him and no danger was there for him.

He stopped as he saw the other participants running away from the pigs they were send to get. They seemed to be strong as they run straight through a boulder thrown at them, but that didn't mean they would run through his vectors. A stray pig noticed him and charged, he smirked confidently and let it crash in him … in the reflection which was only a millimeter in front of his outstretched hand. The pig pushed and pushed but didn't get a single bit of distance towards him.

"Pathetic" he whispered and drew his other hand back to launch a punch, which hit the snout of the pig and sending it crashing through a few trees. The pig was easily knocked out and he noticed around him people had knocked theirs out too and began to run back to the castle to prepare their dish. He sighed as he went to pick his up, he really wasn't into this sort of thing, normally Railgun was one to cook for them if they were in a forest and she too searched for ingredients.

Her meals had thanks to that gotten from bad too decent. Though by far not a good cook she still could make delicious meals. He changed the vectors of the pig as he lifted it and began to trudge back. It had taken him … a good fifteen minutes to come her and now back with the pig should take slightly longer. He just hoped that girl Menchi wasn't pissed off enough to fail everyone just because it didn't t taste to her liking.

He sighed again and hoped it was one of the times were Railgun´s meal tasted like that of a high class restaurant and not like that of a seedy bar. Really it was weird how she could cook sometimes so good and other times fail so miserably. As he came back and looked around that she had wandered off and on a kitchen was a note saying she would be back shortly. Really that girl gave him more headaches than possible.

He waited for her and half an hour later she came back. She had slung a few things on ropes over her shoulder and began to take matters in her hand. She began to take out the pig, inedible thing to the right and began to search in this pig for a good part to cook, grill. Finally she found it and begun to cut it out of the pig. Her hand were complete red from the blood and she began to wash them before washing the blood of the meat.

After that she began to cut the meat down to eatable sizes. It were all around three different ones and she would make all three different through spices. She began to make one in a pan, making in completely cooked through and adding different spices to it. Besides that she made a small salad to accent the meat and a little bit of sauce.

After she had done the salad and sauce she began to make the other two, one half raw and the other completely cooked through. It was the piece with the most juice in it and it showed as the fire rose around it when the meat juice fell down in the fire. She smiled as she took out three plates and began to decorate them. Finally the meat was through and she place it on the plates before giving Accelerator one, which eyed it hungrily.

She hadn't spoken since she started, concentrating on the task. She pulled Accelerator along towards the examiners, while theirs was decidedly less than all others she was sure it looked the best. After all the eye eats with you.

"Here, Madame, Monsieur" she bowed lightly as she gave the plates toward Menchi and Buhara who accepted them. Menchi smiled, finally someone that put a little bit thought in it and had made an effort. If it tasted somewhat good she would pass the duo. Buhara took for the first time a knife in the hand and cut a piece of the meat off.

He eyed it, it looked good and nice juicy. He took the bite and smiled before he declared that they passed. Menchi however eyed it more critically, too cutting off a piece and examining it. It looked good, delicious even and she took a bite. It didn't taste bad, though a little bit too juicy for her taste. Then she cut off a piece of another, examining it again and again she took a bite, it was good too, far better than anything she had tasted today and the sauce accented the pork nicely. It was nothing fancy, but from an amateur it was good enough for her tastes.

"Pass" she exclaimed and the Railgun sighed with relief and bowed again before walking off with Accelerator following behind. She smiled widely as everyone looked shocked at them and Menchi, who has until now failed all without even trying a bite. Railgun and Accelerator walked confidently down the steps and began to clean their equipment up, which Menchi noted and would have given them bonus points.

The exam continued on and the two espers watched as people brought a bit individuality in their dishes, but nothing too great besides a flag, a flower circle and a pork burger pig sized. Though none of them passed and they noted that Menchi grew frustrated. Obliviously none of them thought of something better and didn't take the exam too seriously because Menchi was a gourmet hunter.

Really it was pathetic of the others and Railgun felt bad for Menchi, as she was clearly mocked and underestimated. But she could feel the power of the Gourmet Hunter, clearly stronger than almost all other Hunters they had found up till now. After another fifteen tries everyone had tried one time their luck and she sighed, Menchi was clearly annoyed.

"Stop, the second exam is over and only two passed" called Menchi out and gestured to the albino and the brunette. Both sat on the ground doing their own thing and waited for the exam to pass. Instantly the participants began to complain. "You cant do that! I want to be a black list hunter and I will not be failed by a Gourmet Hunter" called out the one who had mocked Menchi at the start of the exam.

"Well I said to prepare pork that we both liked … and only Participant 407 and 406 did it right, so you fail" she smiled condescendingly the aspiring to be Black list hunter down. That didn't go down too well as he lost his cool and charged her, but was intercepted by a brunette which gave him a slap to the face and in that moment of touching him shut down his body into sleep. "Tch, are you stupid or so? Attacking a hunter will get you disqualified in the best case and in the worst case killed" she kicked him a for good measure one time.

Accelerator could tell that she was upset the whole time they had mocked Menchi, especially that guy she found irritating and she had let her temper get the better off her and intervened where it wasn't needed. Though he could understand her, even in this world woman where looked down upon to a certain degree and considered weaker, which got on the Railgun's nerves.

"You really shouldn't interfere, participant 406" called out Menchi in a calm tone that sent shivers down the spines of the other participants. Railgun laughed weakly and answered "Well it would have become a massacre if I didn't, right?" "Probably" she said and stood up from her couch, walking down the stairs.

"We are constantly going down in new caves, new regions searching for ingredients that aren't known to man, most of the times unprepared of what is to come. Every hunter knows some sort of Martial Art and you lack will and focus to experiment. That alone disqualifies you lot from becoming a hunter" she pointed with the knife she held in her hand at the group. Some looked down on the ground, ashamed while others ignored her words.

"That said it would be excessive to fail everyone but two" came the voice out of loudspeakers and a Zeppelin made its way across the sky towards their location. The hunters looked up awed by the sight and some noted the Icon of the Hunters association. Suddenly a person jumped out and landed on the ground, in between Menchi and the crowd of participants. Accelerator smirked, this power he could feel from that person was overwhelming, intimidating even him to a point where he wanted to run. No other had such an aura.

The debris kicked up by the person landing didn't deter him and he was almost ready to pounce and get a fight with that person until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his right to see Railgun shaking her head no. "Tsk" could be heard from him, but he relaxed slightly. Out of the debris after a few seconds walked an old man and stood before them. "Chairman Netero" exclaimed Menchi, a little bit surprised.

"So Menchi-kun, you dropped almost all applicants because of their reluctance to try new things?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "No, I lost my cool when someone insulted Gourmet Hunters and thus made the exam harder than necessary" she looked at the ground in slight shame, but lifter her head to meet the eyes of Netero. "In other words you knew this exam wasn't okay?" he questioned.

"Yes, when cooking is involved and I lost my cool and since no one but those two made a move to try out something new I failed them all" she continued to explain. Then her eyes shined with determination . "I am unfit to be an examiner, so please retake the second phase" she bowed a little and Netero smiled before patting her on the shoulder. "Well it would be problematic to find a hunter on such short notice, so please continue and give them another chance, okay?" She nodded.

"Ok, then the next thing we make, will be boiled eggs and I will show you how its done" exclaimed Menchi out loud and so they began to make their way to the Zeppelin, which landed nearby. On the way the aspiring hunter to be talked with each other about what they would need to do to get the eggs.

The flight was uneventful as Railgun and Accelerator just waited for the second phase to be over, after all they had passed in the last test. Though as they landed both walked out with the group to see what the others would need to do. "In this Ravine live Spider Eagles" began Menchi as multiple people looked down. "Spider Eagles build their nests in deep ravines to protect their eggs from predators, which make it one ingredient hard to get" explained Netero.

"Yo-You don't mean we-" began a hunter but got cut off. "Sure do" said Menchi before she jumped without hesitation down. The Railgun looked awed as Menchi easily grabbed a Spider Eagle web and took the momentum out of the jump. Then she hung there, waiting for an unseen signal before she let herself fall down by, grabbing an egg on the way down. "Ehh, she jumped down there?" exclaimed many, shocked to see the examiner basically killing herself.

Though a few seconds later she could be seen coming up again, floating in the air, before grabbing the stone wall and pulling herself up to the others. "This ravine has an upward stream of air. So you can easily come back up if you grab an egg" explained Menchi. As people began to jump down Menchi sweat dropped "H-Hey I haven't explained everything yet" she shouted, but it fell on deaf ears.

They saw as the group hung their, some let themselves fall and caught an egg, but the upward stream of air didn't come. "So the stream is not always there and one must time it, huh?" murmured Accelerator and looked the hunters hung there waiting for the upwards stream. "Do we need to do it too?" he asked suddenly and Menchi shook her head. "No, you two don't need to, after all you did good in the first one"

"Mhm, ok" he walked back in the airship, the Railgun following him. "Go to bed, you will probably need it after such a day" he basically commanded her and normally she would protest but this time she didn't even glare at him as she walked to the room they got assigned to on the way here. He sighed as he followed her to their room and sat down on the other bed, his back against the wall and staring at the ceiling.

He could hear the shouting from out there and knew that the first ones had probably passed the second phase. He tried to shut out the noise from the outside and began to let his thoughts wander. So far the hunter exam wasn't that hard, even if the running part was for him basically impossible. They tested up till now only things a normal person could do, like running absurdly long and making out of a pig something to eat.

He was to be honest, a little let down, but maybe it would change with their next task and maybe it would be an elimination round finally, where it came finally down to fighting. It was one of the things he looked forward to and maybe just maybe he would get to challenge her. He gazed at her, soundly resting on her bed, eyes closed but not asleep.

A smirk graced his lips, yeah that would be perfect, after all she was the only one that had ever penetrated his defense in a fight so easily. Though he would settle for others as well, but she would be his first choice in a fight. He let out a sigh and looked over the people he thought could give him at least a little bit of fight. Hisoka, the bloodthirsty magician, as he heard other murmur he had taken out other participants while being unseen by their first examiner.

Next was the pincushion, as he gave off at least an intimidating aura of Nen, which would mean he had at least a little bit of fight in him. Though he had seen nothing noteworthy of him thus far. Next he would consider the white haired kid, he was different, ruthless and efficient. He didn't have Nen like the other two, but still was perfectly fit and fast.

That was it, the other he found were nothing special and soon darkness claimed him as he let himself fall asleep. His head tilting to one side a little, still bent up as if staring at the ceiling. Misaka too had fallen asleep after a little bit and rested her body, which she was sure before going to sleep would be sore tomorrow like it never was before.

She awoke instantly as a sudden sound alerted her, a loudspeaker in their room, telling them they were at their destination of the third phase. She calmed her racing heart and the electricity flowing around her, as she had gotten lightly paranoid after being one time attacked in her sleep and getting woken up to being beaten down on by thugs. She sighed after half a minute and stood up, her muscles burning in protest.

"Accelerator" she called out to him, but he slept still and she sighed, he had blocked out sound after being awoken sometime probably. It always left her with two choices, touching him and waking him up or letting him sleep … and momentarily the second was not really an option so she walked up to him and gripped him harshly and began to shake.

He twitched a little before opening an eye to glare at her. "Tch" she glared back, before letting go of him and walking straight out of the room, Accelerator, which now had laid on the bed sat up, before standing up and walking after her, a little bit muffled. He really wasn't a morning person, which was why they were mostly in afternoons on the road.

He caught up with her after a little, saying nothing as they walked besides each other. On the road pleasantries like good morning or good night meant not much and were only such. They didn't need to say such thing aloud after traveling with each other for so long … and not saying it one time to the other. At first it was out of spite towards the other, but that changed after weeks and they formed an understanding.

They walked towards the crowd of people, still big enough to count at least a hundred and that was nice, considering only a little bit more than a handful would pass and this meant they were promising so far. "Morning" greeted one of the females towards Railgun and she, as he could see out of the corner of his eye, smiled and inclined her head towards the female. He studied her for a moment and noted she couldn't really have made a friendship with her as they weren't even together more than a few minutes.

Though he could see that she had potential … nothing too great as she would be crushed by him in a few seconds. He rubbed his neck lightly, being stiff from sleeping in a sitting position of half a day. He looked out of a window, little way away from the group and noticed they were coming close to a tower and would be there in a good few minutes.

Railgun stood there watching the others, having noticed they were tense, probably waiting for the exam to start and she picked up a few of the people nervous habits. Some fiddled with their hands, others couldn't stand around doing nothing and always were in movement, while other let their eyes dart quickly through the competition. She sighed after minutes as the Zeppelin finally let them out atop of a tower.

She could feel it, it would get far more harder than before, as there were still a good 100 people left. The tension was high, as high as the tower build out of metal. She noticed instantly as soon as she touched it and her eyes crossed with that of Accelerator, which smirked at her before settling down on the ground, intending to hear out the next task.

She heard Netero clear his throat, catching the attention of all applicants. "Welcome to the Trick Tower, your mission is to reach the first floor of the tower in 72 hours or three days, good luck" he said and instantly people began to search for an entrance, only for one to get the idea to climb down the side. "While it would be hard for a normal person, I'm a climbing expert so it is no problem for me" he called out and began his descent.

People watched him as he slowly got lower and he was soon out of sight, though after a little suddenly his screams filled the air and the Railgun smirked, she could have told him there was a nest of birds on his way down, a craving in in the tower. She noticed how the people got less and finally they found out about the trap doors leading inside of the tower.

She glance at the spot where he sat once again catching his eye as he slowly inclined his head as a no sign and laid back staring at the sky as it got brighter and brighter with each passing second. She joined him shortly after, keeping check on the other people in the tower, easily tracking them through the doors inside the tower opening and the electrical power at work.

Even if it was isolated she still could feel it, her sense honed after living days on the road where no electricity was and only then she appreciated the city for being full of electricity she could feel. Though thunderstorms were still the best as she felt energized, as if it would never stop … which it didn't considering she was a walking power plant.

She felt her eyes close and her muscles relax as she fell to sleep once again, her body still needing rest after the torture of they day before. Still she unconsciously took in all the electronic pulses flowing through the tower, building up a map in her head as she slept.

She awoke with a start as she heard an explosion not so far away and looked around. Only a handful of people were still on the top besides her and she could feel that all hidden doors were closed, so no one else could enter them. She saw Accelerator stand at the edge of the tower a few pebbles in his hands and throwing them in the sky. Again he threw one and again the explosion could be heard, which was actually a sonic boom.

"Hey" she called out to him and he turned around looking at her before he incline his head. She sat slowly up, her muscles aching a good deal less and she could feel far more energy then in the morning. She slowly stood up, looking in the sky to see if she could see the sun, but nope it was too cloudy for that. "Hey how long have I been out of it?" she questioned him and he shrugged.

"Don't know" he answered after a minute and she could only sigh, already exasperated at his answer. "Ok, I am going down, see you at the finish line" she called out and began to make her way to the trap door that led to the fastest but most dangerous way. She smirked as it slowly opened and she steeped in and let it close behind her.

She could hear on top the others running to her position, probably searching too for an entrance, but too bad there was none. She walked forward after looking around the room, a brick wall to her left and right, metal reinforced in between the two rows of bricks. It got fast boring as she knew which ways to turn without running in dead ends.

Though she quickly got a wake up call as a boulder fell from the ceiling in the hallway, rolling towards her. She quickly turned around sprinting away, the turn for the dead end almost ten minutes walk way away. She looked behind and saw the boulder getting closer and closer, but she could finally see the turn where she could hide. She looked around one more time to see it would be close, but she soon jumped to her left, inside the way to the dead end, getting graced by the boulder as it hit her right arm lightly.

She waited a minute before walking out, looking around and seeing the boulder in the distance crashing against the brick wall. She grimaced, that would have hurt if she got hit by that. She sighed before walking back the way she had just come from and made way forward the point the boulder had dropped from. There the way got even again and she could feel a trap door there, just waiting to open as she made her way there.

She stopped just before that, looking around and locating another tine camera, that a normal person wouldn't see. She walked forwards confident enough to know that the trap door wouldn't open, which it didn't … for five seconds. It opened and she jumped as felt the ground shift for a second hoping to reach end out of the walking pace. She didn't get to grip the edge, sliding down a few meters before stopping.

Misaka looked down, seeing large spikes just waiting to impale her a few meters under her. She sighed again in relief, before making her way up the still opened trap door. She really shouldn't underestimate the person controlling this thing, as she had clearly controlled the signal to not open while she was on the door. She stood up giving the finger in the direction of the camera before moving on.

It soon got boring again as there were no traps ahead for quite awhile, but soon she came to a staircase leading down quite a good chunk of the tower. She jumped practically down, feeling that in the beginning weren't traps. That was until she stepped on a stone that sunk in a little, which transformed the staircase in a slide, making her slide down. She used her electromagnetism to keep it slow, but still it hurt after a while.

As it begun to hurt Misaka stopped completely, to stand up and walk down the slide. It was quite easy as she could use her electromagnetism to magnetize herself to the steel plate under the stone. Though the slide gave a good chunk later, where one normally would have quite a lot of speed, away to a field full of small spikes, long enough to hurt quite a bit but short enough to not be fatal. She grimace as she thought about what would have been if she would have slid into them.

After a strong jump she was behind the spike field, still going down the slide, which slowly tilted more and more downwards. Soon it gave away to a free fall where. In the free fall she managed to dodge a spear coming out of the wall and three beams full of spikes. She landed heavily in the water, diving deep to go through an underground passage.

Whoever had gone this way, Misaka decided after she had gotten up behind the passage, was definitely good at adapting as they wouldn't have found the underwater passage by the first time and would have needed to dive a second time to get through the passage, which meant they couldn't have taken the force of their free fall to dive.

She dragged herself on top of a platform, taking deep breaths of air as she laid there, quiet exhausted. She was now a good three or four hours on the way and she was exhausted, the traps giving her always a scare and an adrenalin kick, which made her even more exhausted after so many times. She laid there for a few minutes, getting her breathing, heartbeat and shaking hands under control.

After minutes she slowly stood back up, having enough energy to continue on. She walked at a slower pace as before. The walls still looked the same, as did the floor, she couldn't see the end of the corridor, but could feel the electricity in the ground going soon a right curve. She took the way to the right as it split and followed slowly. Under her on the same way she could feel traps being activated, obliviously trying to kill whoever had this way too.

Though if she continued at this pace she would be at the point in roughly three hours. Misaka sighed one last time before breaking out in a jog, hoping to catch up with whoever was on the same path as herself. Together they could probably do it faster and … she pause for a second. Nah, Accelerator would be alright and if worst came to worst he would just bust his way through ceilings.

She continued on, dodging traps left and right, keeping always a jogging pace to catch up with the person in this route. She finally stopped after an hour running, catching her breath and taking a break. She had gotten near to the person, only a good hour away from her/him.

Accelerator had gotten pretty fast pretty bored as he sat on top of the tower, with no one to talk to and the few remaining people all having given up. Railgun had gone in the tower, taking a route, probably the hardest, to get her kick out of the exam at least. He flipped a coin and predicted on which side he would land on, as it was a relative simple game he had made as he could predict it with a 99% accuracy.

Though even that had gotten boring, being almost always right. So he decided to go down to the waiting area, waiting there for his companion to turn up in the next few hours or so. He walked towards the edge, before letting gravity take a hold on his body after a step out in the air. He let himself drop, no wind splashing in his face thanks to his ability.

As he neared the ground his brain began to calculate at a rate a normal human couldn't. Outside of Academy city with the rate he could calculate he would have been a wonder child, calculating faster than an outsider with a calculator, and that over long long equations. As he touched the ground dust was kicked up, a crater was in place, but he had no single scratch on his person.

It really was to easy as he made his way around the tower, searching for a way in and he knew one was there, somewhere. After all the other would need to get out … or they would need to bust a hole through the wall. He continued on, pretty bored as it wasn't exactly the most exciting exam up till now. As he found the door he walked in, to be greeted by the first person there, the magician Hisoka. "yo" he greeted. Accelerator smirked as he walked in "Want to have a match?" he gestured to the deck of cards and sat himself to the magician.

* * *

 **AN: So ... I obliviously don´t know anything about cooking as you could probably tell, but hey I tried at least. So I hope that chapter didn't really disappoint you too much, after all I took such a long time to upload a new chapter. But sorry, I had quiet a few things to do at home and no really motivation.**

 **I found quiet the good Accelerator - Misaka story and check it out. Off the Deep end its called, probably the first and only story I will ever advertise, because its just that awesome :)**

 **So ... Misaka is OOC, but for a reason as you will later learn, besides that I wanted to try something different. At the moment I will concentrate on bringing the main characters close to each other, but a romantic relationship will not happen for quiet some time ... if ever. Accelerator and Misaka don't strike me as characters in this story to get romantically involved with anyone ... at this point, if ever.**

 **So, expect a upload in around two to three months from now and if you see mistakes on my part, well pm me or leave a review and I will fix them. So see you and thanks for reading.**


	4. Hunter Exam 02

It had been a few hours since Misaka had rested and begun to catch up with the person ahead of her, which was either dead or had taken a break too. She was still exhausted from the days before, as it was now the second day she was in this tower, 24 hours having passed by. Another trap activated ahead of her, at a passage she still wouldn't reach up till in ten minutes probably.

Seems like her target was on the move too, she sped up again, her power powering her steps making her faster. She saw after a few minutes of running spears retracting back in the wall, having apparently not pierced its target. She rushed through, dodging the first spear that came out, before having passed by the trap without problem. Though she still wondered how she couldn't take control of the traps as they were electronic.

She shook her head, as it had worked out so far without taking control of the traps and really so it was far more exciting, as she knew where traps would be but not what the traps would be. She caught sight of her target, a girl as it seemed. She sped up again in a sprint and soon she was behind her in shouting distance. "Hey" she called out. The girl stopped before turning around. She looked relatively fresh, not too exhausted.

"Eh? I thought everyone would get a separate way" she exclaimed loudly and the Railgun began to slow down. She walked up to the girl before standing there, lightly catching her breath. "I think so? I got into this one almost 7 hours after the start of the exam, having opened up under me" explained the Railgun, with a small half truth.

"I see…you must have been really fast to catch up with me, huh? That's pretty impressive" she smiled towards the level 5, which blushed lightly. "Ahh, no I just had luck as after you got through I could see where traps are … ahh by the way people call me Railgun" she introduced herself. The girl opposite of her continued to smile and began to introduce herself. "My Names Ponzu, nice to meet you" she bowed her head lightly.

They both began to walk in the direction of where the exit would most likely be. "So, why do you take the Hunter exam?" asked the sea green haired girl the brunette. "Eh, My companion and I like to travel and would like to have a job with a good income to buy us things we may want or need, so we decided to test out the hunter exam" explained she.

"Mhm, I see. I come out of a relatively rich family so I don't need money as much, but I is a good test of skill to see where I stand" answered the girl. "Huh, must be nice to have a family" muttered the electromaster and the other girl decided to ignore it, least she brings up unwanted memories. "So … you and your companion seem to be close to each other. Is there something going on?" teased the girl and the response was almost instant as the other girl went beet red, stuttering a denial out.

"Ok, ok. No need to get so flustered" smirked the girl at the electromaster, which got slowly but surely her blush under control. Both stopped as they saw another staircase, leading downstairs. One thing the learned was that all staircases had held traps up till now and had steps that would be pushed in, to activate the trap.

"So, I will go first and you follow every step I take on the stone, so we can reduce the chance of activating a trap. Sound good?" asked the girl the electromaster. Which nodded and they began their descent down the staircase, both ready to act should a trap activate. It wasn't long until Ponzu activated a trap, opening up a hole beneath her that she fell down. Though not for long as she was held tightly on one arm by the Railgun.

She pulled the girl up, so that she could help herself a little with one arm. "On three, ok?" asked Railgun in a hurry, not really wanting to see the girl falling down and becoming a smear on the ground. The other girl nodded and Railgun counted. "One … Two … THREE!" she pulled with all her might, getting the girl up as she pushed/pulled herself up too with her other hand.

The green haired girl panted, adrenaline rushing through her veins, her heart beating like crazy and she could feel the heartbeat of the other girl too, which wasn't as fast as hers, but still accelerated from the normal. She lifted her head slowly after half a minute, pulling herself out of the embrace they had gotten into as she was pulled up.

She stood shakily and reached a hand down to pull the electromaster up, which took her hand and she pulled the other girl to her feet. "Thanks" muttered she and the electromaster smiled and nodded at her, before both made their way down the staircase, over the now again closed trap. "Phew, that was scary, before I had luck that I made it always before falling down" explained the green haired girl. "You must be really athletic then, right? I fell almost always down and could just grab the edge before I fell completely"

Ponzu noticed that her bees weren't coming out for her help as she fell, which was unusual, but thought nothing of it. "Mhm, I trained a lot in my family style of fighting, but well there a better people then me by a long shot, but yeah I am physically trained" explained Ponzu and the Railgun nodded before she began to tell a little of her travels with her companion through the lands. So they both began to chat with each other, telling story's of what they had seen thus far and what they learned.

They didn't really notice in their chatter, dodging traps left and right that the time flew by and soon they were at a door. "Well seems like we made it to a door, hope that nothing bad is behind that" said the Railgun as she slowly pushed against the door, which didn't budge one bit even as she pushed with her full strength. "Eh eh, now that's embarrassing" she laughed lightly and scratched her head. Ponzu said nothing and tried to open the door too, which didn't budge, the same as by the Railgun.

"So, what do we do now? If we can't open that door then we can´t continue" stated the green haired girl as they continued to try to get in, but failed each time. They both began to sit down and stare at the door together, searching for a fault in it to find a way in. Hours passed by and nothing changed with the door, still the same as before, not one millimeter could be gained by the two of them.

"Well I really didn't want to show my ability this early, but I guess I have no choice" muttered the Railgun as she stood up, dusted her pants off and stood ten meters before the door. "If you wouldn't mind Ponzu, could you keep this a secret? I really don't wanna explain how I got this" she said aloud as electricity began to cackle around her.

Ponzu watched, meters behind the Railgun as electricity began to form around the body of the other girl. She was shocked, she hadn't seen such a thing ever and she would have never thought a person could wield electricity like that. She saw as the girl pulled a coin out of her jeans pocket, before casually flipping the coin in the air. "Do you know what a Railgun is?" was heard by Ponzu as she watched the coin fall in front of the thumb of the electromaster.

Everything that happened was almost like time slowed down, the coin fell, the hand of the electromaster stretched out to its full length, the thumb of her hand behind the index finger. The electricity running up and down the arm of the girl, before she heard a loud explosion, as the coin was in front of the thumb.

Everything happened was so fast afterward, as Ponzu held her ears, after the loud explosion, keeping her eyes shut from the debris that hit her shortly after the explosion, but that soon stopped after seconds. Then she opened her eyes to see the other girl standing there, electricity running over her body, her hand still outstretched and a small smirk on her face. Dust flowing around her, and with the light coming from the room, lightening the girl up she looked like a goddess.

Railgun turned to the other girl to see if she was uninjured from the debris and everything only to see her gape at her, as if she hadn't seen such a thing before. Which was very likely. She smiled softly before walking towards the other girl and placing a hand on her shoulder. "W-Who-?" Ponzu cut herself off as she met the eyes of the brunette. "Hm?" said brunette tilted he head to the side, looking confused.

"W-Who are you?" blurted the girl finally out and Railgun looked confused for just a moment, before smiling mysteriously and turning away. "A wanderer" she got as an answer, but she wasn't sure if it was jokingly said or not. While she shortly stared after the girl, she made to follow, but the other girl stopped in her tracks, halfway through the room, looking down on rubble.

She stopped besides her, looking at the rubble until she made out the unnatural color, blood red and under the rubble she could see a half body, from the torso downwards everything was there, but above was probably annihilated, as he stood in the middle of the room, fifteen meters from the door in a straight line. He was undoubtedly hit by the "Railgun" shot by the person she called Railgun.

"I hope you are accustomed to death" she heard beside her and looked towards the other girl. "Death is something that a hunter sees often enough and one should definitely come to terms with it early" she continued on and she felt herself nod at the words, as if they were an advise from the other girl. "I have seen death before, even killed, but if I don't must I don't do it" she heard herself reply and the other girl nodded.

Then she turned away and began to continue, sparing the person she had just killed no second glance. Though Ponzu glanced one last time at the body before hurrying after the girl and a strangely silence fell between them. Were before a silence between them, as short as it was as they always found things to talk about, was comfortable now it seemed strained to the Railgun.

She didn't know if it was because of her dismissing the body like this, as if she had done so countless times before, or because of her words, she didn't know. Though she really hoped that they would find a subject to talk about, because she slowly became uncomfortable. "So, why do you have such a huge hat on? It isn't just out of fashion and because it looks good, right?" came from the Railgun after a while, finally finding something to talk about.

"You are right, it isn't about fashion or anything. Under it is a bee hive, which aids me in battle. Though the bee´s react to me being startled too" was explained to the electromaster. Which just nodded her head and took the information for future use. "So is electricity your only power?" and the Railgun was startled, having not thought the other girl would ask.

"Well, electricity and electromagnetism are my powers. Everything that connects with, I can take control off" explained the electromaster, as if it wasn't something special. Though for her it wasn't because in Academy city the power that existed the most was Electromaster. They walked through the hallway, stopping by a staircase, which led to a single door.

"So, this is it, this challenge will be over after we crossed through that door" said the Railgun casually as she made her way down the staircase, the other girl still following her. "Is it really?" questioned the other girl, making sure to always use the same stones on the ground as the Railgun. "Yeah, I can feel it, as this whole tower is out of metal and I can just let electricity run through the building to make a map in my head of it, thus allowing me to navigate easily enough through it"

The other girl nodded, understanding her explanation, but not voicing her questions. They continued on in silence before the other girl pushed open the door and they were greeted by the sight of three people. One was a sadistic clown, the other a sadistic albino and the third a … punk? She guessed. He had piercings or whatever all over his head and seemed to be pretty friendly with the other two as they played cards.

"Yo" called out the brunette and casually strolled in the room, the other girl following her hesitantly. She knew two people of the three of them were at least out for blood and the third didn't look any better and so she was a little afraid in being in the same room as the three, but at least the other girl was with her.

The attention of the three other occupants were on them as they came in the room and the Railgun smirked cockily before plopping down between the clown and the albino. She snatched the cards of the three of them before shuffling the deck and giving out cards to everyone. They didn't say anything about it and just followed the flow, though the albino began to ask after a minute or so.

"So, was it at least interesting running through that tower for you? Because I can tell you the easy way was definitely boring and it seems you made a new friend .. .though she seems to be shy" the attention of the other three besides the second girl was on said girl and she fidgeted a little. "Well it was not so bad, actually gave me a challenge, though nothing I couldn't beat. Yeah, Ponzu was almost through the tower before I met her on the way and we just kept sticking together" here she gestured for the other girl to join them.

Ponzu slowly made her way towards the four, as if afraid they would jump her and kill her. She sat hesitantly besides the albino and the Railgun, as she felt there was the safest, especially since she doubted the albino, despite his earlier show, would do that towards a friend of his companion. She watched the four play in silence, as they only spoke when it was needed for the game.

"I win" announced the brunette confidently before laying three cards down in rapid succession, making her win the game. Ponzu was shook out of her thoughts by it and looked as the other three laid their cards down, backs up so that none could see them. The albino gave out the cards, this time giving Ponzu some too and the game began anew, as non really talked.

Hours flew by as they went too sleep and new people came in the room, having passed through the tower. Though one albino kept up as the Railgun slept, keeping lookout, because he didn't trust any of the others to not take out someone they feared would be dangerous in the next exams. He sat in their small circle, which now had gotten to a wall far off from the others.

Other people kept away from them, his presence and probably Hisoka's too making them wary of their group. He had begrudgingly learned their names, though he was sure that he really wouldn't meet them again after the exam, still he know knew people that could give them a challenge.

He waited till the Railgun had slept thoroughly and had awoken before closing the eyes in his sitting position to sleep, she was the only one he trusted to watch over him, even if he had his vectors to protect him.

The other day was the same as before, the five of them playing cards and the others keeping their distance. It was a slow day, as they awaited the next challenge, the fourth one. Still there were many people in the tower up till now and thus the next one would probably cut down the numbers dramatically.

Still the last entrance of a group was the most memorable one, as they literally burst through a door in the last few seconds, riding on a skateboard. Still none said anything about the entrance, but Accelerator kept an eye on these children, which weren't even 12 years old. They had no trouble up till now to go through these challenges, were even trained man of twenty or higher age had problems with, which spoke volumes for them.

They again boarded the ship and made their way to the next challenge, the second to last it seemed from what he heard. Which was good, he had now wasted enough time with these challenges which weren't even that hard for him. Well … at least thanks to the Railgun. He doubted he would have made it past the first one second half.

"So, will for the next challenge the first one to reach the first floor come forward?" asked the examiner, as people looked around to see who was first. Accelerator kept an eye on Hisoka as he made his way forward to the examiner, which had a box in his hand. "Please draw a card" he said and the clown did, before looking at it and letting it vanish in a poof of smoke.

Next made Accelerator his way forward, grabbing a card in the box and looking at it, scowling he turned around before crushing the card. He kept his eye on Gittarackur as he too began making his way toward the box, making a little show of drawing a card. Next was the Railgun which almost bounced forward and drew a card quiet happily and then stared for a moment.

She smirked as she turned around and made her way to her group, which still stood together. Next Ponzu made her way forward, a little bit more confident this time as she had gotten used to the people in her company. She grabbed a card, before turning around and reading what stood there afterward on her way back.

After all the people had drawn a card the examiner began to explain the rules. "After you remove the seal, a number will be on your card. This number will be that of another participant of the hunter exam. You need to get their plate with the number on. The targeted plate will give you three points and another plate of a person which isn't your target gives you 1 point. Your own plate too will give you 3 points and you will need 6 points to win this exam"

Accelerator and Railgun exchanged a glance as they heard the rules, before looking in the crowd, searching out the people that they could easily target and get easy points, as they weren't interested in people getting to the final that weren't fun to fight, as there was likely a fight to see who would become a hunter and who not. From what they heard all hunters had fought in the final exam before getting their hunter license.

"So, then please jump with these parachutes out of the Zeppelin onto the island below us, in an interval of 5 minutes. Beginning with the person which had reached the first floor of the Trick Tower" spoke the examiner again before the door opened and parachutes were revealed on a wall. Hisoka stepped forward confidently and slung a parachute on his back before jumping out of the Zeppelin. Accelerator counted down the minutes before making his exit, not even bothering to grab a parachute as he jumped down, knowing his ability could make his landing as soft as that of a feather.

The Railgun sighed as she saw that, he was such a show off sometimes, but that had more to with his lazy nature, as it would have been to bothersome for him to grab a parachute and using it, so he had forgone it completely.

After Gittarackur had jumped out of the Zeppelin she got ready, putting on the parachute to jump out, after all she didn't want people to see too much of her ability, even after she had shown it before. It was still her Ace. Jumping out of the Zeppelin wasn't that adrenaline fueling as it would have been a year ago, as she could easily levitate using electromagnetism.

Opening the parachute she did a soft landing on the island. She soon was on her way around the island, searching for a good spot, where probably another person would come too, so she could easily ambush said person. She laid low for the next few hours, waiting for a person to come by. As she didn't really care if it was her target or not, because she would regardless of it take out as many of the 40 people as possible.

While they hadn't gotten a time limit, she was sure it would be at least a day or two before they were called back. Thus she was confident enough to wait hours at this spot without worrying too much about losing too much time.

After eight hours of waiting she gave up and began to wander aimlessly through the forest of the island. She really wasn't too keen on fighting other people in a one on one at the moment and just wanted to get through the exams fast. Though that meant getting at least 3 plates or her targeted plate, which wasn't an option, because it would mean fighting Accelerator again and it would tire her out senselessly.

She wandered around, already feeling exhausted, from this day, even if she didn't really do anything. Her stomach became more vocal with time too and she decided it was now time to get something to eat and drink, to rest a bit and search the next day for an opponent. Finding a lake she decided it was a position where she could rest and where the probability of her being ambushed was high enough that she maybe didn't even need to search for people.

Looking inside of the lake she saw that the water was clear and a few fish were swimming around at the edge. She had never fished before, but she was sure it would be possible. Though she wasn't sure how to do it. The first try was a complete embarrassment as she tried to catch one with her hands and she more or less fell inside of the lake. Though she could catch herself with her arms and so she only was with her elbows and thighs in water and the rest of the body was still dry.

After getting on solid ground again she needed to wait until the fish were near the edge of the lake again, as they had made themselves scarce as she tried to catch them and failed. It took roughly half an hour for the fish to come back and she was prepared. A sharp stick out of iron in her hand as she tried to stab the fish.

It too didn't work out that good as she only injured one a little, but not killed it or caught it with the stick. Sighing she rested on the ground, staring in the sky. It was still brightly lit from the sun, but it got slowly but surely darker. Normally getting something to eat from hunting was quiet easy, because she could shock them from a distance … why the hell hadn't she tried to roast the fish inside of the water?

With her power she could do it so easily, hell even a hundredth of her power would be enough to roast the fish at the edge and make them edible. Still she would need to take out the insides and not edible parts, before being able to eat them. Standing up she dusted off her pants and walking again to the edge of the lake.

Letting lightning dance across her form for a brief moment she let it shoot out at the lake, the water being electrified after just a moment and the fish dying. She let off afterward, the lightning dissipating. Fishing now the fish out with a stab of her stick, she had in the end five fish to eat.

She walked back a little bit inside of the forest to be out of plain sight. There she took off the fish from the stick and began to slowly pick out their innards. It was quiet disgusting the first twenty or so times, but it had become something she always did when they wouldn't eat inside of restaurants or hotels. It helped her become more used to death.

After that she broke of a few sticks from the trees in the vicinity and piled them up. A small spark afterward was enough to set the sticks aflame and she began to roast her fishes. It didn't take long until she could begin to eat and she contemplated her next move. She could aimlessly wander the island and hope to encounter another participant or she could again search for a spot and wait there for another person to come by.

While she would have preferred the second one, she wasn't so sure if there would be another participant that found that spot and they didn't know how much time they had for this phase and thus she decided to wander around in hopes of finding another participant. She got up again after finishing her meal and wandered aimlessly through the forest.

* * *

Accelerator landed standing upwards inside the forest, completely unharmed and with a large dust cloud covering his arrival. Shooting one in glance up in the sky he made his way through the forest, intending to spent the next few hours looking around on the island.

He noted with little interest that this island was relatively untouched by humans, as the trees and plants seemed to be really healthy and nature in and on itself seemed more peaceful. Wandering around he spotted only a few animals, though far more then in a normal forest. It seemed these animals weren't used to humans and thus more easy approachable.

He arrived shortly afterward by a lake, where fish were swimming around in. He looked it over before giving himself a push and changing the vectors of his jump to arrive on the other side of the lake. From there he walked in a straight line inside the forest, looking towards the sky to see if someone would drop nearby.

An hour had passed before a spear flew out of a tree towards him, though before it could him it shot back towards the position where it came from. A person jumped out of the trees and stood opposite of him. Accelerator noted with disinterest it was a participant he had no interest in and would be easily crushed. Not even bothering to make a real effort he just kicked a pebble, which struck said participant in the shoulder.

He walked towards him, the smirk on his face growing. "Oh, what do we have here? A little bug to be crushed, huh?" he stood before the person, looking down on him. The person acted fast and tried to kick Accelerators feet, so that he would fall, but instead it felt like he hit a metal plate.

His bones gave up from the kick and broke, but Accelerator showed no interest in it, as his smirk just grew and his eyes shone brightly as said person screamed in agony. "Yeah, you guys really should learn who stands at the top and who doesn't … though its only normal peasants would want to dethrone the king, huh?"

Accelerator kneed down, the guy having stilled looked fearful towards the albino, which patted him softly on the arm two times and by the third time a hot searing pain shot up the arm of the guy laying on the ground. He looked at his arm, which was broken and at an unnatural angle, as it has given out from the force Accelerator put on it.

"Huh, seems I was a little to rough" he murmured gleefully as the guy had begun to scream again and Accelerator put him out of his misery slowly as he begun to dig with his finger inside of the shoulder wound from the guy. The guy screamed louder, before it ended with an explosion of blood and nothing could be heard anymore besides a low chuckle.

Said low chuckle grew louder and louder until it was a cackling laughter of the strongest level 5 from Academy City. His clothes were still spotless, but around him the ground was drenched in crimson blood. After he calmed down he looked at the corpse disgusted before grabbing the badge of it, which was in a pants pocket.

He shook the blood of the badge before walking away, leaving the corpse behind. He didn't have to walk far before a knife embedded itself in tree nearby from him and another person stepped out of the trees. Accelerator noted with little interest that it was one of the persons that had done better up till now, but still wasn't really noteworthy.

"So, Accelerator, right? Your shield is really something else and a supernatural ability at that, which is quiet rare in this world" spoke the man up, as he slowly unpacked more knifes from pockets in the back of his jeans. "Yeah, so what of it? For someone like you … my shield, as you named it, is not penetrable"

"Ahh, so you believe, but my knives are of the hardest material, able to cut through anything, even blocks of steel, with little force from my side" that intrigued the strongest Esper a little. He paused before smirking widely, beginning again with a low chuckle. "Well it seems like my strongest defense goes up against your strongest attack, knives at that"

The man shot forward, at fast speeds, that accelerator didn't expect from the man, but he was cautious. While he didn't need data on the knives as they had handles out of iron, which was probably molten and then poured into the blade to make a handle, he was sure he could somehow find out what vector the material had. The knives easily broke through his defense as he didn't know the vector of said material, but the handle got halted in its position, not budging forward a centimeter.

"Ehh, seems like your blade broke to a certain extent through my supernatural ability, but not enough to harm me, huh?" the following laughter of the esper was disturbing as he gripped the mans hand before he could pull it back and crushed his wrist, so that he let his knife fall down onto the ground.

While his wrist was crushed his other hand shot forward to harm the esper, but it didn't go near enough to the esper and again his attack halted in mid air, as is he hit a steel wall with his handle. He barely had time to pull his hand back before the esper tried to grab it and he jumped back, his other arm hanging at his side.

"oh, seems like you have more pain resistance then the other guy … but that makes it only better as I will savor your screams even more" cackled the strongest as he made his way towards the knife wielder. Which slowly made his way backwards, now that he knew his knives wouldn't deal any damage to the white haired boy.

Suddenly he turned around to sprint away from said boy, but before he did his fifth step away from the boy he was grabbed by the arm, which was promptly crushed. Letting out a scream from the unexpected pain, the knife wielder fell to the ground and the boy was still laughing.

" _Insane, that boy is totally insane. He … He will kill me if I don't do something to stop him_ " thought the guy as he laid at the feet of his foe. More thoughts were cut of as burning hot pain shot through his nervous system and Accelerator dug his foot deeper in his foes back, slowly applying more force on it. It took a minute before a snap was heard and the albino lifted his foot again, his foe having passed out from pain.

"Seems like you aren't as tough as you made yourself out to be" were the last words spoken to the guy as Accelerator picked up his plate and his knives, which could become quiet handy. Not casting a glance back the albino made his way through the forest, having two plates besides his own, which meant 5 from 6 points.

After that he didn't find a single opponent, not that it was bad as he could experiment with the knives he got and maybe even find out the vector of it, but it was pretty much impossible. He would need equipment this world probably didn't posses, as it wasn't that far with science or even biology like his world.

He threw one knife up and down leisurely while he walked, bored as he had nothing to expect from other contestants. The only ones able to beat him would probably not make a move onto him, as it was quiet dangerous for them too and he wouldn't make a move onto them.

Picking up a pebble he threw it up and as it came down he touched it, shooting it through a tree before it was disintegrated by air friction. He turned around as he heard a sonic boom, that he had heard in the last few months quiet often. Heh, poor soul that had crossed the third strongest of academy city and was on the receiving end of her favorite attack.

Still he could tell that she was quiet the distance away from him and the probably of them meeting on this island would be slim, not that it would make a difference. He stopped as he heard rustles of a bush around him and waited for the person to come out. When after a minute no one came out he sighed before continuing, he really had no interest at the moment to chase someone.

* * *

The Railgun looked at her foe that she had easily crushed … hell she wouldn't have needed her Railgun for him normally, but it was her finisher for a reason and she made sure to use it as often as possible as most people couldn't even attempt to dodge it or tank it away. Well she had only seen one person take the Railgun head on and for him it was nothing more then a small nuisance.

Now that she had 4 points she made way with a more jovial tone to her demeanor through the forest, searching for enemies or a place to rest. It soon became boring, as she found neither and really wanted to rest and get this part over with.

She stopped at an especially thick tree that gave for whoever would sleep in it enough coverage and decided she should take her chances and rest up. Her electrical field would give her warning and she she had a defense of its own … even when it wasn't as strong as vector control and wasn't as versatile.

Jumping up in the tree she climbed into a spot were enough coverage was given to her from the tree and where she could rest without having to worry too much about being attacked. Her eyes dropped as she relaxed after only ten minutes. She had slept in trees before, but it still was always a little weird, especially if you knew even unconscious if you moved to much you would fall out of the tree.

She slept well considering she was on an island with people that wanted to at least put her out of commission until the hunter exam was over. She had registered a few animals coming into her electric field of 10 meters around her, but they existed it seconds later. It seemed her theory up until now was right, as herbivores most often kept out and carnivores would be cautions or attack her to prove they were an alpha and didn't fear anything.

At least it was in this world like that, in her own world even carnivores kept out of her electric field and backed down. So she had made sure to know when traveling which type of animal would attack her and which not. It was important because, when she didn't want to fight with animals she could walk around them and if she wanted to she could fight them.

She jumped down from the tree and noticed it was still dark, but the sun would rise in an hour or so. Deciding to hunt unsuspecting people would be more fun, especially if she could surprise them. She begun her day with a slow pace through the forest, making sure to know exactly where she turned left and right to know she didn't walk in a circle.

The air was fresh, a small breeze blowing and at a nice temperature. Though she could tell this day would be getting warm, a few degrees over the temperature of yesterday. Deciding after an hour or so she had spent enough time admiring nature and the scenery she quickened her pace to a small jog.

She stopped short as she heard a growl, ten minutes into her jog and out of the bushes sprang a … well she didn't know what it was, but it definitely wasn't a herbivore as it didn't back of. It seemed like a mix between a wolf, a lizard and a … cat or so, as it had the body build of a wolf, scales from a lizard and legs like a cat and a tail.

She grinned as she took off at the carnivore, using iron sand to intercept its claws from reaching her and going in for a punch to its side, iron sand springing up around her fist to amplify her strength and power of her punch. It left a scratch on its scales and it howled in pain, but still didn't back off. She begun again, this time dodging its attack instead of blocking and following up with a palm thrust, shocking the carnivore.

It yelped and backed off, bowing its head in defeat it took off into the forest and she grimaced. She should have finished the carnivore off … but oh well. She let the carnivore run and kept going in the direction of north. She was pretty much sure she would find another hunter wanna be today, as she had all day to find one.

Again she jogged, making sure to not overexert herself and rest periodically to stay fit enough if a fight arises. Suddenly electricity began to cackle for a split second before it stopped and she turned towards the direction where it had arose. She scanned the area, searching for whoever had shot something at her which was obliterated by her electricity before even getting close to her.

She sprung forward, iron sand instantly slicing through trees as the person which had attacked her sprung out. Geretta, was his name and he had a blowgun with him, with which he had captured many beasts before or so she had heard. "oho, you have an interesting power … though I am not really interested in fighting you, because I couldn't possible win" he spoke and she did force herself from grinning.

"huh and you think after you had the first attack I would let you go without taking you out or at least attacking you too one time? After all one should always repay a favor" she spoke, slowly, despite her efforts to keep a grin of her face, her mouth twitched upwards. He took a step backwards, loading his blowgun again.

"Well … I can give you instead a plate of someone else I took out… after all you aren't my target, but participant 405" he spoke, hoping to negotiate with her. Though she seemed interested for a second, before she smirked and said "well it seems like I have all plates together to win this round" and after these words from her she shot forward intending to end it in one strike.

He aimed quickly his blowgun shooting his dart at her, but just like before it didn't even come near her as it was again obliterated by electricity. Before he could dodge after his shot he was bound by iron sand at his feet, tight enough to almost crush his bones. She followed her binding of the opponent up with an iron sand coated punch, easily punching a hole into him.

He passed out from the pain and shock of it almost thirty seconds later and she let him fall, as he would easily die. She rummaged through his things before finding his two plates and pocketing them. She had finally full points, but she wasn't satisfied with it, as she wanted a more challenging opponent.

The two she had found were easily defeated and had no chance against her. Though she doubted anyone else besides the two Nen user and Accelerator could and would giver her a challenge and the last of them would probably defeat her, even if it would be a difficult fight for him.

She sighed as she cast a last glance at her opponent and begun to make her way through the forest, not being aware of the person in the shadows having seen the whole fight. She wasn't sure if it was just being around Accelerator and the whole carnage he did that led to her being so … cold about death, or these dreams she kept having almost every night. That it became uninteresting and just how life is, the strong reign over the weak.

A year back she would have been appalled by her actions and gave herself a speech about the good and the bad, that killing is wrong and that only bad people killed. Though now she did it like it wouldn't matter, though she always made sure to kill the people fast and not torture them too much. Besides when she needed information or they had pissed her off to much.

Yeah, she decided, Accelerator had rubbed of on her too much, through the dreams and being with him. She continued on inside the forest, occasionally scanning the area to see if someone was near or traces of the other, but she found none. It was unfortunate, but at least it was like a vacation, as she was on a tropical island with nice weather.

Though really enjoying it wasn't really possible, as she was on edge, because other hunter exam participants could always ambush her, though she was sure she could beat them if they did. It became soon boring, as it was the same and she decided to go to the edge of the island, so she could at least have a vacation and relax at a beach.

* * *

Accelerator found himself staring, at the evening of the second day, at a body, that was slowly decaying. He could tell it was the one which had fought the Railgun the day before, as there were burn marks were electricity had zapped him and his upper body was completely blown off. Clearly from a Railgun and it excited him just a little.

The Railgun had gotten so nonchalantly towards death, even killing people if she fought them, but she was still relatively sane. She was a normal girl, did all the things other girls did, but yet at the same time she was ruthless to people which fought her.

Clearly all the death around her had hardened her up, made her cold to it, especially since she had taken the first life that day with the first hunter they encountered. It was almost funny how she changed so quickly from a little miss hero, to someone that could nonchalantly take a live.

A smirk graced his features as he left the body in the dust, exited for battle, for a fight like never before with the third strongest level 5. He just couldn't wait to fight her, its been too long since they fought, since he felt a real thrill from a battle.

Two more days passed by on the island and both level five had taken ten badges each, easily cutting the numbers to roughly half alone. From 46 to 26, themselves included. The fights weren't anything noteworthy, as the people were easily taken out, before they could do even something noteworthy.

"Will please every participant come to the east coast, to be picked up, treated and sent home or to the last exam" was heard all over the island and soon every one was on the move to the east coast. It was to no surprise to Accelerator that the Railgun was there long before him, as she seemed fine and was taking a relaxing nap.

Still he was one of the last ones to appear as Hisoka, Pokkle Killua, Bodoro, Gittarackur, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio where there waiting, while Hanzo arrived a minute after him. He had learned their names in the tower, waiting for the third exam to end and while it was useless information, it was still something he remembered.

It came to no surprise to him he was in the top two, from the points with Misaka, but it was surprising that she hadn't gone after him, because he was her target. Though that meant they could now face each other evenly to see which one was stronger in the last exam, if it was really a battle like all the hunters told them.

The exam would be held in five days from now in the HQ of the Hunter Association.

* * *

 **AN: Hey, it's me again with an update ... which isn't on time, I know.**

 **Still working on chapter 6, as five is finished, but inspiration isn't striking me, so the next update will take probably a while longer, but the story won't get abandoned. I am working in advance, because the newer chapters get changed a little here and there, so that the storyline will be more smoothly.**

 **If you find mistakes, from the story, spelling, grammar or whatever tell me and I will fix it. Especially if there are mistakes like things not adding up.**

 **So, I introduced a weakness for Accelerator, which will probably upset a few people, as he is someone that is meant to be basically unbeatable for the normal people. At the same time I buffed Mikasa even more ... but nah it was shown in the anime and manga that she could with her electricity disintegrate debris flying in her direction from a explosion. As that are small things, I will keep them small, so she can't disintegrate bigger objects, like a fist sized iron ball as example. But don't worry, Accelerator _will_ find a way around materials that exist in the world of hunter x hunter, but don't exist in the world of To aru majutsu no Index. **

**So with that explained, See you again (hopefully).**


	5. Hunter Exam 03

The final exam would be held in five days, in the hunter association HQ, where they would have time to prepare themselves. He was a little anxious to get there, because he and the Railgun had taken out so many hunters in recent months and what if they, the hunter association, somehow despite their efforts found out about it?

That would be bad and they would sit in the enemy's base, surrounded. Though a risk he was willing to take, because he could just tear that building down in a few seconds. Though it would be pretty much the worst case, which he hoped wouldn't happen.

They were sent to their rooms, while the Railgun still slept on a couch in the reception area where they were told the information about the hunter exam. He let her sleep there, if she was comfortable enough he didn't see the difference between sleeping there or in a room. It wasn't until two hours later he was awoken by said girl.

"What is it?" he asked, a little grumpy because he was in blissful sleep, with no worry's for a moment. Now thoughts flooded his mind again, about the hunter exam, the past present and future. He didn't know if it was normal or not, but his mind was always working, even if he tried to space out, it took in everything around him, thought about what happened and what could happen.

"You could have woke me up, you know?" she stood in front of him, hands on her hips and looking down on him. He sighed, it was again too much for him, she was sometimes really weird and he couldn't understand her different moods and how they could change so fast.

"Does it matter where you sleep? If you slept there it mean it must have been comfortable enough, so why should I wake you up?" he questioned back, his tone still grumpy. She shot him a look, as if saying he should know, but he clearly didn't and she seemed even more angry by it.

"What would I have done if someone had assaulted me … or what if someone would have tried to take advantage of me?" she asked and could almost see the question mark above his head, as if he could not even think of something like this.

She sighed heavily as she realized he wouldn't understand. "Fine … doesn't matter" she conceded, after all she was a level five and didn't need protection from anyone, though it was always better to sleep if someone watched over her that she could trust.

"So, are you excited?" she sat herself on the other bed in the cabin and looked at him, waiting for an answer. Heh, a year ago she would have freaked out, living together with a boy, she would have blushed so hard and electrified everything in sight, but now it had become just something normal. Thoughts of a certain boy filled her mind as she thought about it and her cheeks got a little pink.

"Somewhat, the probability of fighting you is still quiet low" his voice brought her out of her thoughts and she nodded. "If you have luck you will fight Gittarackur or Hisoka besides me … but I would like to fight you too" she answered easily and a smirk formed on her face, alone thinking about the battle made her excited.

A year back she knew it would have frightened her and he wouldn't have hesitated killing her, but now she knew he wouldn't go that far, maybe a few broken bones, but nothing permanent. Though she still hadn't found a way in beating him, it would still be a great fight, where she could test out a few tactics she had thought of.

"Well, even if we aren't paired up against each other, we could still fight in our free time" he suggested and it seemed she wasn't the only one wanting to fight the other. "We could, but we are comrades and shouldn't fight each other, though if in the future there comes a time where we are forced to fight each other, know that I won't hold back, bringing down the strongest esper"

She saw the amusement sparkle in his eyes as he nodded, seemingly her words had amused him, as she had beaten him and become officially the strongest. But both knew he was still far stronger then she is and could beat her down if he wished to do so.

"Well if it ever comes to that, know that I too won't hold back, though I am pretty sure it would become a memorable fight" he spoke back, agreeing with her that they wouldn't fight without a reason, besides seeing who could beat the other.

"So, how was your time on the island?" he changed the content of their conversation and she seemed lost in thought for a moment before she sighed, clearly disappointed. "It was pretty boring, no one had even given me a challenge and all these people were pretty lucky to have come even this far. It wasn't even a matter of a minute"

It seemed she had made these same experience that he had, with no one able to challenge him. Though that one guy with the knives was pretty close to penetrate his defense, unlucky for him that the handle was made out of metal. "Mine was almost the same, besides this one person, which had quiet the interesting knives"

He took one out and threw it to her, she easily caught it and looked it over. It seemed normal enough from the shape. The handle was made out of iron, she could easily tell, but the blade was out of a material she didn't know and that made it so fascinating. It had a light orange tone to it, as if heated up, but it was still pretty cool and its conductivity was almost as high as silver.

It was a material that didn't exist in their world, pretty much what was considered in their world as adamant, a fictional material said to be the harder then anything else. She let the knife drop and it easily cut into the ground till the handle blocked its downward descend. "Wow, that's pretty amazing" she muttered.

She picked it up and let electricity run through it and just while the iron begun to almost melt, the adamant held strong and didn't even show signs of being heated up. "Not bad" letting it cool down, as she was immune to heat generated by her own electricity.

"Wow, that is pretty much a material that doesn't exist in our world. That could be quiet dangerous if there are other materials, especially for you" he knew that, after all he was a genius, but he couldn't do anything against it, besides somehow finding out the vectors for these materials. Which the possibility of happening for was quiet low.

"Yeah, but that's were Nen comes in … protecting me where my Vector control cant" was his counter argument and she agreed with him. Learning Nen was now on their priority list on top, after the hunter exam. Especially since they could learn it, after all the pores that gave off aura did exist in their world too, or accelerator wouldn't be able to control the vector of peoples skin in this world.

Still it was a huge gamble, as it could kill them, since it could be like Mana and thus work against their AIM field, the body being unable to host two different systems of powers. Though Accelerator could still forcefully close the pores, thus making it easier for him to test out if it was possible to wield both.

They weren't sure if it would work like this … Accelerator could die before even had the chance to close his pores, but both were willing to take the risk. "True, it will overall boost our strength and speed" she agreed and both fell silent. Conversation between the two was still somewhat awkward, even after all the month of traveling together.

"What do we do after we learned enough about Nen? Keep traveling the world and work as hunters or do we do something different? Maybe even part ways?" it was a thought that had been on his mind for quiet some time now, as their chemistry just didn't work out, as both didn't know what to talk about with the other.

"Well, I honestly don't know. We stuck in the beginning together as we both knew it was the for the best, especially knowing we could rely on each others abilities and it was the most efficient way to work. Now? We have both a taste of how this world works and thus don't need each other as much anymore, being more then capable on our own"

He agreed with her, after all it was the same view he had on the situation as she had. Still it was good to know her thoughts regarding their situation was the same as his, it meant they didn't think so different. "I did see you handiwork in the forest, poor guy" he started up another thing to talk about. It was unusual of him to talk this much and even begin conversations.

"Heh, which one? They all didn't look too appealing anymore after I was through with them" she thought back over the corpses she left behind, it were all mercy kills, so that they died almost instantly, even though it looked pretty brutal.

"I think the first one? His head was blown off from a Railgun and it was on the second day where I found him" she blinked, well he wasn't that poor or so she thought, after all he had died instantly not even knowing he would die.

"Ah him? Well I was lucky to see him first and snipe him with my Railgun, so he wasn't that poor" Accelerator didn't react to it, besides a raised eyebrow. It was a little unnatural of her to snipe someone, even if she did it prior to it, though all these guys were hunters and not normal people.

Silence fell and both didn't look at each other, one staring at the ceiling and the other at the wall. It was like so often and it wasn't as awkward anymore as before. Sometimes quietness between them was awkward, especially if they talked before, but it became at some point more comforting then anything else.

The silence lasted until they arrived, both in thought about the upcoming finals. All the participants turned up on the entry hall of the zeppelin as they landed on the Hunters Association HQ, with Netero, joining them. "Welcome to the HQ of the Hunters association, here the finals will be held in four days, so please enjoy you stay" with that they walked out of the Zeppelin.

People murmured about how awesome the building was and everything. While it was for two people nothing too impressive, thanks to the standard of their world. They were led through halls until they reached a reception area. "Please wait here until you are called in for preparations of the last exam. If Hisoka-kun would please follow me" They watched as Hisoka and Netero disappeared around a corner.

Netero and Hisoka walked into a room, where Netero took a place behind a small desk on a cushion, before gesturing for Hisoka to seat himself. "Well Hisoka-kun, could you please tell me why you want to become a hunter?" questioned Netero him and Hisoka smiled sinisterly. "A Hunter License can be very useful, especially since normally hunters don't get punished for killing people"

Netero scribbled something on a note and nodded. "What other participant are you interested in the most?" Hisoka seemed to contemplate something, before he nodded. "Well that would be 405 and 99, though 407 is interesting too" Nodding Netero scribbled it down. "Well one last question, which other participant do you want to fight the least?" "405, because he has so much potential and it would be a waste to kill him now"

"Though the one I want to fight the most at this moment would be you" Hisoka licked his lips as he said it and Netero just nodded, scribbling the information down. "Well you can leave now and send in the next person" Hisoka stood up and left, a little perplexed that Netero didn't show any sign of acknowledging his challenge.

Accelerator walked in, completely bored with his situation and not really sure what now would happen, though he wouldn't mind a fight. "Accelerator-kun, please have a seat" Netero gestured to a cushion and the albino sat himself on it, his mind springing through potential scenarios that could happen. "So, why do you wish to become a hunter?"

"As a hunter it is easy to earn money and traveling the world, besides all the other things hunters get" he didn't mention Nen, it would be better if people didn't know he and the Railgun knew about it. "Which other participant interests you the most?" "Even if I have known her quiet a while now, she still is pretty interesting, so 406 is it, the Railgun"

"Which person do you want to fight the least?" The easiest question for him to answer as his answer came immediately. "Everyone besides 44 406 and 301, because it would be a short fight that they would lose" Netero nodded as he wrote it down and Accelerator was excused.

Pokkle was interested in 404 the most because he was the most balanced or so he felt, while he didn't want to fight 44. Railgun was most interested in 407 and the one she least wanted to fight was Hanzo, as she felt it was the easiest fight. Killua was the most interested in 405 and 406 while he didn't want to fight 406 and 53, because one was a girl and the other he felt was far too weak.

Bodoro was the most interested in 44 while not wanting to fight 99 and 405 as they were kids. Gittarackur was interested in 99 while wanting to avoid fighting 44 and 407. Gon was interested in 44 Hisoka while not wanting to fight 99 403 and 404. Hanzo was interested and wanted to avoid fighting participant number 44, while Kurapika was interested in 44 and 405, while he wouldn't mind fighting any of the others.

Leorio finished the questioning up with his answers of being interested in 405 and not wanting to fight him. After that they were led to a room where the exam would be held and each was given a room, just down the hall where they could rest up.

"In four days the exam will be held at 11 am. So be prepared for it" were Netero's last words to the group until then. He walked out of the room, where soon commotion broke out. Though they settled soon down and sat in a circle, with Hisoka being the only one left out as he build a house out of cards. "What do you guys think the last exam could be?"

The question send a few of the participants thinking, but before anyone could answer it Hanzo, the Ninja intervened "It´s no use discuss this amongst us rookies, we should ask someone of experience" Eyes were traveled to Pokkle and Bodoro, which had taken the Hunter Exam before, while Hisoka sat himself in a quiet corner, building a card house.

"Well I am no good, I failed the last time by the third exam" answered Pokkle nervously and everyone looked now at Bodoro, waiting for him to say something. "I failed last time the first exam" he said, quiet proudly at that. Everyone sweat dropped and began to complain. "It is no good, we cant really know what the last exam would be" stated Leorio, a good bit downtrodden.

"Wait, if we can go over everything we did up till now, we can narrow it down" interrupted Bodoro before the group could complain even more and everyone became silent as Bodoro began to explain what he meant. "See our first test was a marathon were we didn't know how long we would need to run and where our destination would be, it was obliviously a test of stamina, but of psyche too" he began and everyone nodded in understanding.

"So then our second test was to take out a pig, finding the weak spot of the pig and to try something different, what we haven't done before, to show confidence in our abilities even if we haven't ever done it" concluded Leorio and everyone agreed with him. Misaka was impressed that they thought so far, as they were mostly meatheads until now as far as she had seen.

"Then the third test was a test of psyche too, as we didn't know how much time we had left, but for most of us a test of teamwork too as we were with others in a group" summed up Hanzo and again nodded in agreement with his statement.

"The fourth test was to see our fighting abilities, tracking abilities and overall survival skills, as we needed to take out our targets, but before that we needed to track them down and survive five days on the island" again everyone agreed with the assessment of the situation they were put in. "it is a little sad that Ponzu didn't get past phase four, as she had become in the short amount of time a good friend" thought the Railgun grimly.

She hoped that the girl hadn't died and that they would meet again, though as unlikely as it was, she hoped it would happen. "So we can conclude that first our fitness was tested, the second was a test to see if we could find the weakness of the pig, the third a test of teamwork and psyche and fourth our overall survival and fighting capabilities. So that leaves only one thing out!" at the end Bodoro raised his voice and made a dramatically pause.

Everyone waited with bated breath for the conclusion of Bodoro, while Hisoka was pretty much disinterested, but because they were pretty loud he had heard in on them. "A paper test!" shouted Bodoro out, proud of his deduction. Everyone was shocked and totally unprepared for the answer and even Hisoka was shocked enough that his card house collapsed.

"Eh, that cant be, can it?" exclaimed the Railgun in a mock confused and shocked tone, that only her companion knew was fake. "But it makes sense" played Accelerator along, "the only thing we weren't tested on was our knowledge" though his tone was more irritated then anything at the whole fiasco, though he was a little bit amused from the conclusion they had achieved in a good ten minutes.

"Yes, you are right, Accelerator. A hunter should have vast knowledge of the world, over plants, geographic and history" she sounded happy as she answered, though both knew that they hadn't much knowledge of anything in this world. Neither history, how the cities were named or what land was what. They just traveled and translated most of the things they heard into their own written language and made a dictionary for future reference.

It would be a long time until they had a full dictionary but it was as good as they could get, after all even with an eidetic memory it was better to have a reference point. "Then we shouldn't waste time and start learning as much as possible" exclaimed Leorio and rushed out of the door, trying to find a library. The others didn't wait long to follow him and soon only Hisoka, Accelerator and Railgun were left.

"Do you guys really think it will be a paper test?" asked the clown and stood up, making his way to the door, though both espers doubted he would go to the library. "Well, I doubt it to be honest. Though if it is … well, we two lose as we aren't that knowledgeable" answered the albino the clown, which walked, after hearing the answer, out of the room.

The Railgun stared at the wall uninterested and bored after the clown disappeared. Though her attention was brought to the other level five in the room as he spake up. "So … who do you think will be an easy, medium or hard fight?"

"The hardest fights will be Gittarackur and Hisoka, while everyone else will be an easy fight, as they aren't able touch me without getting knocked out" spoke the third ranked level five, confidently. She wasn't so sure how the fight with Gittarackur or Hisoka would go, but she didn't count herself out when it came to winning.

"i say we have a good chance against them, as they know that we can't use Nen, which is true. So they wouldn't start out directly with Nen against us and that would be a chance for us to beat them" theorized the first ranked level five and continued on. "Though if it comes to it and they begin to use Nen, we will have a hard time winning against them, the odds are against us in such a scenario" she agreed with him on that.

Fighting against Nen users was pretty dangerous as just a glancing blow had almost broken her arm and since then she made sure to dodge a little bit wider, to avoid getting hit altogether. "So .. lets go to our rooms, we can enjoy the 4 day stay here until the final as much as we want" she stood up with her words, stretching lightly as she made her way to the door, throwing a glance back if the boy would follow her.

The walk down the hallway was quiet, though you could hear sounds from the end of the hallway, were the others probably were. Though the Railgun suddenly stopped walking as she held her head, a hot searing pain shooting through it for just a few moments, but noticeable enough. She let out a gasp at the sudden pain and bent forward lightly, but just as soon as it had come it disappeared.

Accelerator stopped after a moment and grew alarmed, it wasn't really common for espers to have headaches. No, it was normally rarely that a esper had headaches and often were an indicator for people that calculated things too fast over a time frame that the brain couldn't keep up with. Meaning they used extensively their powers and didn't give the brain enough rest.

But, as far as he had heard … and he heard a lot about the other level five, none was reported to even remotely get close using their powers and overusing their brain, which meant that this was something different. Though after five to ten seconds she straightened up again and walked again forward, just shooting him a glance and nodding towards the rooms.

They stopped in her room, as everyone got a private one and sat on the bed. He kept quiet, waiting for her to speak up and explain. "I have nightmares since quiet some time now" she begun and he wondered what that had to do anything with the current situation. "I saw as I got the headache, exactly the same pictures as in my nightmares"

It didn't make sense, whatever caused her to have nightmares was bad enough to even affect her now when she was awake and not only that, but to cause her pain. He shook his head, trying to form coherent thoughts and make logical decisions, but both knew there wasn't much they could do. They couldn't just explain to a doctor their predicament and hoping he had a way to heal her.

No, that would be a bad call, a very bad one on their part and they knew it. They couldn't go to doctors that easily in this world, as they somehow could find out that they weren't exactly normal. They would just go to them for something that was critically and needed to be looked over by a doctor.

"So? What should we do?" asked the number one ranked level five after a few seconds, thinking about the situation, but coming to no conclusion. It was her health, in the end she should call the shots in his opinion and he could just provide ideas and advise her. "I don't know, I had headaches quiet often as I was a lower ranked esper, but that didn't happen even once since I had become stronger"

Accelerator kept quiet, letting her think over everything at her own pace and not disrupting or influence her. She should decide the beginning on her own, which path to take. "I think I will observe it, seeing if I get it more often and when it becomes regular, I will consult a doctor, damn the consequences" it was a gamble, she knew it, but she couldn't just let her life got to waste or her health.

"If you think that this will be the best way of action I will follow it, Railgun, but consulting a doctor is quiet the gamble on our part" she shot him a look, telling him she knew it already, but he shrugged it off and walked towards the door, intending to go to his room. "I forgive you" she whispered and he pretended not to hear.

Time flew by for the two groups, while one group studied everything in the library up, the other relaxed and trained a little bit more physically to be in top condition for the last test. At the fifth day they all were again in the same room as in the beginning, where they last saw Netero.

Now he stood in front of them, with two other hunters or judges, besides him. He would most likely now reveal what the final exam would be. Few of them dreaded the exam, as they were fully convinced it was a paper test and others just hoped it wouldn't be a paper test.

"The final test will be" he began, and paused then a moment letting tension build up. "A battle" everyone seemed to be relieved it wasn't a paper test and decided not to question it. "Everyone of you has a good shot at becoming hunter this way and the battle will be held after this racket" he pointed to the door, where a hunter pushed in a board with a tournament racket.

"So the winner will become a hunter and the rest will be chosen each for their performance?" asked Kurapika, which had narrowed his eyes and seemed more in thought then normally. "No, the winner of each fight will become a hunter and ultimately only one person will not become a hunter. Though you are allowed to kill your opponent, thus fewer people will become hunters"

The explanation set the small group into unrest and everyone seemed to eye the others warily. The most glances were sent to Hisoka and Accelerator, as both had shown their lust for blood before. Fewer were sent to the Railgun, as she had taken out quiet a few people in the exam before this one.

"The first fight will be … Hisoka vs Kurapika"

* * *

 **Hey, it has been quiet some time since I was active with this story. I hope you guys can forgive me for it, but at the moment i just have no inspiration. Maybe you guys could upload something to help me? :P**

 **Well i have a lot to do in the last few months, barely having time after work for anything and it has gotten as such that I come home, eat listen to music, shower and in the bed as i am physically and mentally exhausted. I hope it gets better with time, though it has been now almost half a year and i still can't get used to it.**

 **Well that shouldn't excuse my inactivity, more like giving you and explanation.**

 **A little bit character development, i think? Nothing dramatic happening, though next chapter all the fights will happen and afterwards again a little character development. After that the chapter the next arc will slowly begin, with a few ... maybe unexpected faces ;) Though I thin i made it oblivious to what could happen.**

 **I want to thank everyone that reads this story, leaves a review, favorites or follows. Its nice to know people appreciate this story. So a big** _**thank you**_!

 **Best wishes to you**


	6. Hunter Exam 04

Kurapika stood opposite of Hisoka, the tension in the room was high and the friends of Kurapika seemed a little worried. An examiner stood in between them and waited for both to be ready. Kurapika drew a sword, while Hisoka took out his cards. "Ready?" asked the examiner the two of them, to which both nodded. "Begin"

Kurapika took almost immediately his sword out of its sheath while Hisoka just let his deck of cards pass from one hand to the other, both staring each other down. Suddenly Kurapika began to rush forward slicing at the clown. The clown simply dodged backwards with a flip landing on his feet a few meters away from Kurapika.

"ohh, aren't you feisty?" asked the clown and Kurapika narrowed his eyes before going in for another attack. Though the clown dodged the first slash by turning his body to the right and the second by blocking the sword with his cards, easily holding the blonde off. The blonde pushed against the clown with his full power, but he didn't budge even a little.

Instead he was thrown backwards from the clown pushing him and skidded across the ground, from the shove. Glaring at the clown he observed him, searching for holes in his defense and finding many. It seemed like Hisoka took him not even serious, as he stood there, completely relaxed, waiting for his move.

He charged in again, but he was easily evaded and after a dodge of Hisoka he brought a fist down on him and was sent to the floor a few feet away. Hisoka didn't press the offense, instead he let Kurapika recover which stood up and glared at Hisoka.

He seemed to realize that he was being toyed with as he too relaxed, while Hisoka began to advance towards Kurapika, with slow steps. The small crowd didn't say anything, except for Kurapika's friends, that yelled at him to get moving and show the clown.

Kurapika stood still, letting Hisoka advance, but he didn't attack like many expected. No, instead he leaned in and whispered something in the ear off Kurapika, which tensed up and his eyes turned red. Hisoka chuckled as he stood straight again and walked past Kurapika. "I give up" he announced. All were shocked, especially after how he was shown to outclass Kurapika so easily.

The whispers between participants grew, especially as almost all wanted to know what Hisoka asked of Kurapika in the last seconds of the fights, but neither seemed really interested in revealing anything. Kurapika tersely walked out of the fighting area, towards his friends, but he seemed to ignore them and their questions too absorbed in his own thoughts.

Line

After the crowd came a little bit down, Netero announced the next fight. "Railgun vs Leorio" was called out and both participants stepped into the fighting area. "While I don't like fighting woman, especially girls, I will not hold back, for my dreams" spoke Leorio with determination, eyeing his opponent critically.

He was pretty sure he could take her from both strength and speed, even outlast her if he wanted to, but somehow, something on her put him on edge. The feeling that she gave off wasn't as strong as the one Hisoka exuded, but more subtle, but he still could feel it. He would take this fight seriously and end it as fast as possible, so as to not tire himself and her too much.

"Heh, don't underestimate me, just because I am a girl, if you do this fight will be over before you even know it" were her words before she stuffed her hands in the pockets and shifted her weight onto one foot and staring him completely relaxed down. She knew she had won the moment the match-up was called.

"Begin when you are ready" spoke Netero and immediately Leorio shot forward with speed she clearly hadn't expected, her features twisting to that of surprise. His fist sped forward, intending to finish that fight in an instant with one blow. She didn't move, too shocked, but suddenly Leorio tripped, falling over before his fist could connect with her.

He plummeted face first into the floor, not even catching himself and the other participants expect him to get up and get away from here before she used that chance, but he didn't. Instead he laid there, not moving while the girls features of surprise twisted to that of a smirk, self assured and cocky. She stepped over him and back into the crowd, not saying anything.

After two minutes of nothing happening and Gon shouting for Leorio to get up, Netero called the match in the Railgun's favor. Gon rushed towards Leorio, skidding on his knees to a stop besides him, only to find Leorio sleeping. "Eh, Leorio? How could you sleep at such a crucial moment?" exclaimed the boy, shocked.

The Railgun sat down besides her partner, which stood and waited for the next match to be called out. He hadn't expected for Leorio to put up much of a fight against the Railgun or for her to end it so simply. He thought she wanted to show off a little. But he was quiet mistaken, though it was his advantage, because the others wouldn't expect a special ability from him.

Line

"The next fight will be Gon vs Hanzo" was announced and both fighters walked into the ring, confidently staring their opponent down as soon as they reached the middle. "I would advice you to give up, little boy, as I wont be going easy on you" were the words of Hanzo, but Gon didn't make a move to forfeit.

"Begin when you are ready" said Netero, after a short while, after neither fighter said anything. Hanzo shot forward, Gon reacted and prepared to block an attack, but Hanzo changed his course and sprung to the left side of Gon, faster then the boy could react. Lashing out with an arm he hit the boy and sent him falling backwards.

Gon righted himself fast and stood at attention. He knew Hanzo was faster then he was, but he needed to win. So he prepared himself for the next attack of his foe, only to get knocked to his feet by Hanzo again, which had gotten behind him. He righted himself again and waited for the next attack, only to not be able to counter said attack or block it.

"You really should give up, Gon this is a fight you cant win" was spoken by Hanzo as he had led up his assault of beating Gon down for five minutes, without the other having a chance to fight back. "No, I can't give up, I need to become a hunter" was the only answer Hanzo became and he sighed. Pulling a vanishing act he appeared behind Gon and took his hand to just push it up his own back.

"Are you sure?" heard Gon breathed into his ear by Hanzo, to which he nodded. After that he felt unimaginable pain from his arm as it was easily broken by the Ninja, before he felt a chop to his neck and everything faded. Hanzo had easily knocked out the boy, as was expected from a ninja of his village.

He stepped aside and left the fighting area, as Kurapika and Leorio rushed towards Gon, while Killua glared daggers at Hanzo. "heh, it seems like the little boy is angry that his friend got hurt" spoke Accelerator mockingly to the Railgun, seeing the stares Killua gave Hanzo. The boy seemed to hear him as he glared at Accelerator for that, who just smirked in return.

Line

"The next fight will be Gittarackur vs Pokkle" both walked on the field, without saying anything. They stood opposite each other, each searching for a hole they could exploit it seemed. Then both moved at the same time, before Netero told them they could begin, but it really wouldn't matter. This was a fight and one in the real world wouldn't start with an announcement of a third party.

Both fought smartly it seemed, trying to take advantage of holes in their opponents guard as soon as he made a move to attack or back off and they continued in close combat, trading blow for blow. Finally they parted, both jumping back after their knuckles met in between them and Pokkle didn't hesitate to reach for his bow and arrow.

He took in a moments notice aim and let the arrow fly towards his opponent, hoping to injure him. Though Gittarackur evaded the arrow by shifting to the side. He had just enough time to avoid another arrow, which left a scratch on his arm. After that he advanced forward and Pokkle didn't have enough time to fire a third before he was locked again in close quarter combat.

Trading blows and kicks was all that happened in the time, but it seemed like Gittarackur slowly but surely got the upper hand. He seemed to dodge now the more sluggish hits of Pokkle and more of his own hitting, thus making a cycle that continued on with Pokkle becoming more and more sluggish.

Though Pokkle hadn't given up as he let himself fall with a hit and used that to spin on the ground and kick Gittarackur, who lost his balance and fell. Pokkle was upon him shortly afterward and Gittarackur quickly surrendered before he took to much damage. "Wow, that was totally unexpected" commented the brunette girl and her white haired partner narrowed his eyes, if he lost it would be his fight against Gittarackur.

"Well maybe he hopes that I will lose?" he questioned, but he wasn't sure about his conclusion. After all there could be another hidden agenda, that they didn't know about. Though now his fight against Killua would begin and he wasn't really that thrilled because it would be boring, the boy had nothing special.

Line

Walking into the ring he stood opposite of Killua, which had his hands in his pockets and stood relaxed, while the esper didn't even look remotely interested and more bored then anything. To the spectators they both looked like they weren't interested in each other, which would be correct.

Killua could see that the boy hid nothing behind his skinny frame, no muscles or stamina for a fight. It was a battle he had already won before it had even begun. He had speed, stamina and strength on his side, even if the other was a good strategist, there would be no way for him to win.

Accelerator kept his eyes wandering the room, landing on the participants again and again. He really didn't want to show of his power, it would be a waste to give away his trump card, especially if he was challenged after this exam was over. Sighing his eyes landed on the kid before him, which seemed pretty cocky.

"Begin the fight when you are ready" where Neteros words for the last battle of the first round. Killua reacted instantly, sprinting forward to strike his opponent, which made no move to dodge. He stopped short, a few millimeters of the face and bored eyes that his opponent had. Backing away he carefully observed the other again.

Something was wrong, the guy was far too relaxed, especially for a fight. As if he didn't even consider him worthy of a battle or as if he was sure he had already won, no matter what he himself could do. Narrowing his eyes he began to walk around his opponent, observing him and leaving after images behind.

The other boy didn't even try to locate him, he just stared at the same spot the whole time, where he had stood before beginning to walk. He closed the circle, little by little, so that the other couldn't even then locate him.

As he was at a 135° angle of the other boy he attacked, his fingers long since ready to penetrate flesh and end this fight. One thing he didn't expect was the other to sidestep him, letting him pass before him. Then he felt the older white haired boy grab him and push him, though the push had more then enough power to send him flying into the nearest wall.

Killua had almost no time to react to the wall and just braced himself and tried to absorb as much of the impact as possible with his arms. Stretching them out and slowing himself down with brute force alone he broke just a nose in his attempt to stop himself and got nice bruises on his knees which slammed almost with full speed into the wall.

As he got back up with a wince from his knees in front of the wall he shot Accelerator a glare and began to walk towards him, his feelings hidden by a poker face. "Well I didn't expect you to be this strong, though I really should stop underestimating you" spoke the younger boy, while the other white haired boy didn't say anything about it.

The assassin sped into action, not holding back and was about to pierce the other boys chest, before he could react. He saw his hand nearing the other boy, but before it was anywhere near his chest, but still in the middle of traveling towards the boy it met something that felt almost solid for just a moment. After that he jumped back, with a pained grimace and a wide eyes.

A look at his hand told the boy it was completely broken, not just by the wrist, but every joint of his hand seemed to have taken more than it could. "Oh, that was a fast attack, really" spoke the white haired teen up, after a few seconds of nothing happening. "Though you won't be able to break through my defense with such a lousy attack, no matter how fast you are."

With those words he turned on his heel and headed towards the Railgun, which eyed him suspiciously. "The fight is over and you have lost, kid" were his words as he continued. It was a provocation on his part, one that worked wonders. Once again Killua tried to take him out, this time with his other hand only to be met with the same results of bones breaking on his side before he even touched the other one.

The Railgun met that sound with cool indifference, having it heard more then enough. Instead she looked, to see everyone's eyes had widened, if only slightly and they were surprised. Luckily she had not shown her power like this, but subtle. "The fight is over and Accelerator has won" announced Netero, quickly realizing that the boy would die if it continued on like this.

Killua was about to protest, even though he knew that he had lost. His pride couldn't accept it, but his mind told him it was a dumb idea to continue on fighting. But then he felt a threatening presence and turned to look at Gittarackur, which made no move or anything. Killua stood frozen for a moment or two before going to his friends.

Accelerator positioned himself by the Railgun, standing besides her sitting form, while she couldn't understand why he had shown them his power. The next fights weren't anything special, or so she found. Gittarackur was called the winner against Gon as he wasn't up yet. Then Leorio vs Hisoka was given up by Leorio, as he stated Hisoka would kill him.

After that was the fight of Killua vs Bodoro and it was over before the fight really begun, with Killua piercing the chest of Bodoro, killing him instantly as he hit the heart of the older martial artist. Then Leorio was named the winner as Gon was still out cold and thus the Hunter exam was over, with nine new hunters and two not having made it.

Line

They were seated in a room, which Accelerator or Mikoto associated with a lecture room from college or so. Netero stood at the front, all the other hunters that had held the exam behind him and he announced loudly to all people present. "I wish to congratulate all of you for becoming a Hunter today"

Behind him the others nodded, each paying their respect for the freshling's. "Each one of you will receive after this your hunter license, but be careful. If you lose your license, you will not be able to get a new license. You will not be able to take the hunter exam again, so keep it safe" All new hunters nodded seriously, each unwilling to lose something so valuable.

"Besides that you have a lot of benefits, though only you can use it with your card. As example you can enter about 90 percent of all countries that wouldn't let outsiders in. You can use 95 percent of the first class public establishments at no cost at all" A few were surprised at that, as if they didn't know that before, while the two Espers shared a smirk.

Menchi moved through the rows, giving each individual their hunter license. She gave the Railgun a small smile and an almost unnoticeable nod before moving on. As the Railgun observed her she noticed that she was the only one to receive the smile, though she wasn't really sure why. Maybe it was because she had tried as the only one in the exam of Menchi, or because she was the only female, she just didn't know.

As everyone got their license Netero continued on. "With this almost everyone of you is a hunter on probation until you passed the final test out there in the real world" were his final words before he swept with all examiners out of the room.

There was a little talk between the new hunters as they began to spill out of the room, in small groups. Leorio Kurapika and Killua talked between themselves about visiting Gon, while Gittarackur and Hisoka seemed to converse with each other. The Railgun and Accelerator too walked out of the room with no spoken words to each other.

There didn't need to be said more, as both first and foremost wanted to get away from this place, least a hunter recognized their appearance and causes them trouble. They navigated the halls without incident and just once did they run into people that they knew. It was in the medical ward, were Gon was cared for and the kid made quiet a bit of fuss as he didn't become a hunter.

Though it didn't matter to them and they walked by without saying anything. "Where to next? We really haven't seen that much of this world yet and I believe there is much to see" spoke the electromaster in a whisper as she stuffed her hands in the black jeans. She needed new ones as she had dirtied them in the fourth exam quiet a bit and a new top too.

"How about the world tree? It is said to be tree that had grown over 1500 meters high. I think it would be quiet a sight" he replied after a few moments of thinking. She didn't answer immediately, as she herself hadn't heard of the place. "Good enough for me. Cant really picture a tree this high to be honest" they walked on, out of the building and into the nearby city.

"I never expected something remotely like this that day" she begun after minutes of silently walking besides each other. He didn't react in any way, as he knew she wasn't done yet. "I expected to be defeated, but fighting to my best against you, trying to make you see reason" She stared up at the sky, which was clear of any clouds.

"In the end I hoped to make you second guess your quest to become a level 6 and in the end, I think I did it" she finished with a sigh and he was about to reply to her words, but she began anew. "But maybe the price was too high? I am wondering, what if I had let you continue? I wish I could have foreseen both futures and chosen the better one"

He kept silent contemplating her words, though he knew what he would answer. "I guess everything is getting to me" she laughed humorlessly at that and lowered her gaze to the ground. "No matter what you would or could have said that day, wouldn't change a thing in me. I was far too absorbed in my lust for power, to be the one above all" he replied as he was sure she wouldn't speak up again.

"I would have kept going until I reached my goal or till I had reached the limit I couldn't surpass no matter what. Though I too never thought it would end like this, me and you being ..." he wasn't sure what to call them, they were companions for sure, but wasn't friends almost more fitting? He never had any so he wasn't sure if they were.

"Friends?" she supplied helpfully with a weak grin and he nodded, keeping silent. Yeah, even though she had called them comrades just a few days prior, friends was a more befitting term for them. He noticed she had stopped walking clutching her head and she let out a loud gasp and he frowned.

Something was definitely amiss and he didn't know what. "Damn it"

* * *

 **AN: Well ... another chapter, or so it seems. I really struggled with the fights, especially since i had no idea how to go about them. I hope they were still somewhat satisfactory to you guys, but I don't really think so. Maybe when I get inspiration I will change the fight scenes as they seem a little lackluster, even though that was the part where I took 90% of the whole time to write for this chapter.**

 **As many of you can guess this won't follow with the group of the canon main character, as many crossover stories do. I guess, there is so much to explore besides the points where the main cast goes, so I try to do that.**

 **A little bit of bonding between the two and a small foreshadowing for the next arc.**

 **I want to thank you guys again for reviews, favorites, follows and the ideas you guys wrote to me. So Thank you!**

 **Best wishes to you guys**


End file.
